The Travelers
by rene3037769
Summary: Students and teachers attending the Welcoming Feast in the year 1977 are joined by travelers from an alternate dimension. AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

The Great Hall filled with students for the welcoming feast of 1977. This was the last year for the Marauders and they had plans to rule Hogwarts for their last year. They settled at the end of the Gryffindor table with James taking a seat beside a very pretty redhead named Lily.

"What do you want Potter?" Lily sighed. James had been the bane of her existence since they were first years and met on the train.

James swiped his hand through his messy hair and grinned at the girl of his dreams. "Why Lily Flower, I wanted to see if you would allow me to escort you to Hogsmeade on the first of the first of October. I do believe that is the first Hogsmeade weekend. Please say you will go with my Lily Flower."

Lily just sighed again. She would have to put up with James all year since he was Head Boy and she had made Head Girl. "Oh alright. I will go with you, but if you act like an arrogant toe rag I will never speak to you again."

James gave a whoop and yelled at Sirius, who was sitting across the table. "Did you hear that Pads? I got Lily to say yes to a date." Sirius gave thumbs up as James waved his arms around like a crazy person. Lily just sighed and shook her head at the antics of the boy beside her.

At the next table, Severus Snape sat with Lucius Malfoy watching the Gryffindor act like an idiot. "I have no idea what she sees in him." He said with a grimace.

"I have no idea my friend. Even with her blood she could do better than that idiot." Lucius said as he flicked his hair over his shoulder.

Severus was going to make a comment to his friend when the doors to the Great Hall opened and the first years were escorted in by Professor McGonagall. Each house cheered at each new student that was sorted into their house. The marauders sent a few small hexes towards the two Slytherins sitting across from their position. The Slytherins would send spells right back at them from their position at the Slytherin table. Lily had long since stopped trying to get the marauders to stop the pranking of Slytherins. The Slytherins took great pride in the fact that they were always quick to retaliate.

All attention turned towards the front of the hall as the Headmaster walked to the podium to address the students. "Welcome, welcome to Hogwarts. This year we have a few announcements before the start of term. Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be Mr. Geoffrey Wellborn. I trust you to make sure that he is treated with respect. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that magic is not allowed in the halls. The forest is as always forbidden. I believe that this year will…"

The Headmasters speech was cut short as the ceiling of the Great Hall darkened with storm clouds with purple and green lightning flashing from cloud to cloud. No rain seemed to be falling from the enchanted ceiling and the windows showed that Hogwarts grounds were still bathed a warm glow from the sunset. No clouds were visible outside the castle. Dumbledore came from behind his podium as he stared at the darkening ceiling and gave a small jump with the rest of the occupants of the hall as the lightning continued to flash.

"It's impossible." He murmured to himself. With the next blinding flash of purple and green tented lightning he cast a Sonorous on himself so that he could be heard over the panicking children in front of him. "Everyone move to the sides of the hall. Quickly now. That's right, stay calm and move to the side of the room. Clear the middle of the room now. Good, good." The other teachers moved up to stand beside Dumbledore.

"Headmaster? What is going on?" Filius asked from one side of the Headmaster.

"Albus?" McGonagall prodded from his other side.

Dumbledore did not take his eyes off of the storm that grew across the ceiling. "That, my dear, is the result of someone casting a dimensional spell. I have only read about them as theory on the subject is vague at best. The only wizard that it is believed had the power to cross dimensions was Merlin, and there was no proof that he achieved the feat. This is what one of the theory said happened when someone was crossing dimensions." Now the professors and most of the students were looking at the Headmaster like he had lost his mind.

"Another dimension? Are you mad?" Professor Wellborn asked from his place beside Professor Slughorn.

"Purely a theory my boy. I have never seen anything like this before. I have however read extensively on the subject since it is a very fascinating theory. I have no other explanation for the phenomena on the ceiling however." Dumbledore still had not removed his gaze from the gathering storm.

As Wellborn opened his mouth to make another caustic comment, a flash of lightning hit the floor from the ceiling causing the students to scream. The doors to the Great Hall slammed shut as the magic in the room built up. Never before had the weather from the enchanted ceiling made it to the floor.

"Everyone stay close to the walls. Older years please place the younger years behind you." Dumbledore called out to the students. Quickly the smaller students disappeared behind the older students. Slytherins and Gryffindors were on one side of the hall with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff huddling on the other side. The teachers remained near the front of the hall with the teachers table behind them. All of the teachers had their wands out. Most of the seventh years followed suit when they saw the teachers standing with their wands out.

Faster and faster the lightning hit the floor in the center of the Great hall. Wind picked up from nowhere and caused small bits of paper and debris to rush around the middle of the room. The students and teachers raised their hands to block their eyes from the bright light that seemed to be emerging from the lightning flashes that had become constant. All of a sudden there was a loud BANG and the hall was quiet and still for a moment. The teachers and students were trying desperately to blink away the blindness caused by the flash of light that had accompanied the Bang.

"Ow. Get off me you bloody ferret." A muffled voice could be heard.

"This is all your fault Scar Head."

"Oh both of you shut up. I am going to kill the both of you once you bloody get off!" A girl's voice overrode both of the boy's grumblings.

"What happened?" Said a third male voice.

"I think that we are the victims of Stufflelumps." Came a dreamy voice.

"Yeah, ok." Sighed the third male.

"I hate you all." A third female voice grouched from the pile. "Shit always happens around you guys. I hate you."

"You love us Daph. You know you do." The boy that had been called Scar Head quipped.

Slowly the great hall was able to see a pile of bodies lying in the middle of the floor of the Great Hall. The ceiling was now clear and showed no signs of the storm that had just rocked the world.

"What the bloody hell did you two do?" Screeched a girl with curly brown hair.

"Now Mione. What makes you think we did anything?" A boy that looked remarkably like James Potter spoke with a look of innocence that James had never been able to pull off. The occupants of the great hall finally had a face to go with the name Scar Head.

"Don't you pull that crap with me Harry. I know it was you and Draco. Don't even try to get out of this. What the bloody hell did you do?"

"Come now Hermione," A blond picked himself off of the floor to try to calm the girl in front of him. Her hair was starting to get a bit frizzy and those that knew her knew to be wary of her temper. "we were just studying for NEWTs. You said that we should study."

Two blond girls and a tall boy with brown hair both winced.

"Are you trying to say that this is my fault? I told you to bloody well study, not do something monumentally stupid and send us Merlin only knows where with a stupid spell that you and Harry decided to try out without doing research. And on top of that, we were having a party; I know that you were not studying and that you were drinking. I was there! You always do stupid shit when you drink because you have no alcohol tolerance. What did YOU DO?" Several of the students around the hall winced as her voice rose with her anger. The teachers seemed to only be able to look on incredulously at the six new people standing in the great hall. This was the strangest thing they had ever seen

"It was just a spell, Mione. We found it in one of the books in the Library." Harry tried to smile at the girl that was glaring daggers at him.

"So you thought that it was a good idea to just cast a spell out of that library without checking to see what it would do?" At the messy haired boy's sheepish expression and the blonde's total avoidance of the question by looking at the ceiling, she growled. "What spell was it Harry?"

"Um, well, I think it was _Ad alium se orbem terrarium,_ or something like that." Harry was now looking at the floor with a blush.

"You think? YOU THINK? That's bloody Latin for 'to another world' Harry." The girl began to smack the back of Harry's head with each word as she vented her anger. When the boy ducked behind one of the blond girls she turned her wrath on the blond boy that was still looking at the ceiling as if he had done nothing wrong. "And don't think that I don't know that you weren't right there egging him on you bloody ferret. It's always you two getting us into some horrible mess. I don't have my bag or anything and there is no way to get back home. Don't you ignore me Draco Malfoy." She then began to smack the boy on the back of his head as he had paid her absolutely no mind.

James was staring at the boy that looked like him as was Lucius Malfoy. Both were standing close enough to each other that they would glance at each other before looking back the new arrivals. When Hermione called the blond Draco Malfoy, both boys' eyes got wide as they tried to make sense of the identities of the two boys in front of them. The new comers were still ignoring the fact that they had landed in an occupied space

"Ow, Bloody hell Hermione." Draco ducked her next blow and caught her in his arms. "Hush Hermione. It will be ok."

"How can it be ok? You idiots have sent us to another dimension. We are stuck here and it's all your bloody fault." She mumbled this all into the chest of Draco as he held her and rubbed her back.

The blond girl with large eyes suddenly had a look of surprise as she gave a small yelp gaining the attention of the other dimension travelers. "Ew. The nargles here are orange. I don't like it. Neville, smack them." The dreamy blond pointed at the other two boys with a look of disgust on her face. The boy that they now knew was Neville simply stepped over and smacked both boys on the back of the head without hesitation before moving back towards the blond girl.

Severus Snape was standing beside Sirius Black as they watched the interaction between the newcomers. "What the hell is a nargel?"

Sirius just shrugged and continued to stare.

Both boys winced and said in unison. "Sorry Luna."

She gave a sniff and settled herself on the Gryffindor table. "You better hope that the others don't look like vomit. They are supposed to be blue, not orange." Neville settled beside her to rub her back comfortingly.

The other blond took a seat beside her with a sigh and a roll of her eyes. "Merlin. You people sure keep things interesting."

"Daphne, you should get used to it by now. We never have a dull moment." The third boy seemed to be the quietest and the calmest of males. The girl that was now known as Daphne just rolled her eyes again and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

The marauders, Lily, Severus and Lucius had all migrated closer together as the new comers continued to argue among themselves. A smaller version of Sirius squeezed between some older students to stand beside his brother and have a better look at what was going on. They were all too stunned to fight amongst themselves.

Everyone jumped when a small pop was heard and a then grumbling from a very irate house elf followed. Students from all houses blinked at the ancient house elf that began to take Harry to task. Sirius and Regulus felt like they were going to pass out.

"Bad Master Harry. Master Harry being bad at not taking his Kreacher with him to other world. Kreacher had to find Master Harry and Master Harry not being anywheres. Kreacher is binging having to use old elf magic to track his naughty Master Harry." The house elf stopped before Harry and looked up at the boy while shaking a finger at him. "Master Harry is not being leaving his Kreacher behind again or Master Harry is not being getting his treacle tart."

"Um, Reg? isn't that Kreacher? Our crazy house elf?" Sirius asked his little brother through the side of his mouth. His eyes felt like they were going to pop right out of his head at what he was seeing.

"Yep." Was the only thing Regulus said in reply.

"Oh Kreacher. Are you ok? I am glad you found us." Hermione removed herself from Draco's arms to address the house elf.

"Kreacher is being a good house elf. Kreacher be following his Master Harry even if he does not bes telling Kreacher where they bes going. Mistress Grangy, I bes packing everything and bring you yours bag." The elf held out a battered beaded bag to the girl who squealed and hugged the elf as she took her bag. Kreacher just bore the hug as if he had been hugged every day of his life much to the shock of the Blacks currently in the hall. Kreacher was not an elf that would allow hugs.

Luna smiled and looked around the table she was sitting on. "Oh look, pudding." She picked up a bowl and was about to take a bite when Kreacher took the bowl from her. Daphne just snickered into her hand.

"Bad Missy Loony. You not being eating this pudding. Kreacher bes bringing you your pudding." Sirius and Regulus' jaw dropped at the actions of their house elf. Kreacher made his way back over to Hermione and reached into her bag when she held it open for him. After a moment he leaned in and it looked like the bag was trying to gobble the elf up. Eyes of the teachers and students were locked on the bag that seemed to have massive amounts of space in it. "Here it bes Missy Loony." He handed her a plate of Chocolate cake and a glass of milk. The others soon sat down at the table and began to eat the cake that Kreacher laid out for them. The travelers finally began to look around the hall.

"Hey Pott Head." Draco said looking around while eating.

"Yeah ferret?"

"I see dead people." Milk came out of Harry's nose as Draco made his comment. Hermione just smacked Harry on the back of the head again.

"Harry, you have got to stop letting him watch muggle movies. He keeps quoting those at the most ridiculous times. Honestly, 'I see dead people. Luna, smack Draco, I can't reach." SMACK. Draco winced as his head was again smacked from behind. Neville just smiled and continued to eat cake. Out of all the boys, he was the least likely to be smacked by the girls. Life was good.

Up at the head of the Great Hall, Professor Dumbledore's eyes were thinking like mad as he looked at the travelers sitting at a table eating cake produced from a beaded handback and a crazy house elf. _This is going to be a great year._ He could not help but be amused and excited that there were dimensional travelers in his school.

"Well, welcome to Hogwarts." He said with arms open wide as if to embrace the travelers. The six newcomers looked up from their cake and then at each other before returning their gazes to the Headmaster. The boys all mumbled hello while Daphne, Luna and Hermione waved and smiled at the Headmaster. "So if I understand correctly, you have yet to take your NEWTs?" at the nods from the travelers he continued with enthusiasm. "Well, now that you are here, we will just get you sorted and you can continue your studies."

Once again the six looked at each other before nodding and standing as if this was no big deal. The girls made their way to the front of the hall with the boys trailing behind still holding their plates of cake. They held them protectively when Hermione gestured for them to put the plates down. No one in their right mind passed up Kreacher's chocolate cake. Kreacher followed the travelers and looked around at the students and teachers as if trying to gage whether or not they were a threat to his charges.

"Alright. Now you are all in seventh year, yes?" Again the newcomers nodded at the Headmaster. "Wonderful. Sit here on this stool and we will get you all sorted out." Turning to the hall he addressed the students that were still standing at the edges of the room. "Everyone head back to your tables. As you can see we have some dimensional travelers that will be staying with us as they will not be able to get back to their home world. They will be sorted and join you in your classes." Kreacher took the empty plate from Neville as he wondered up to the stool and took a seat. McGonagall handed the battered hat to the Headmaster looked at the boy on the stool. "State your name please."

"Neville Longbottom." A gasp was heard from a girl who was sitting beside Lily at the table. Her betrothed was a Longbottom and looked a lot like this young man.

There was no hesitation as the hat shouted "Gryffindor." Neville removed the hat and handed it back to the headmaster as he made his way to the Gryffindor table and took a seat. Kreacher popped away and reappeared with a plate of sandwiches for the boy who smiled at the elf.

"Er, your elf does not have to bring you food. We will be having a feast here in a moment." Dumbledore stated with a bemused look at the house elf.

The house elf turned to the Headmaster and shook his finger at the old man. "No one else bes serving my Master Harry or his family. I serve Master Harry and Master Nev, and Mistress Grangy and Mistress Loony and Master Ferret and Mistress Daphy. No one else is being serving my humans." The headmaster and students blinked at the ranting elf.

"Yeah," Harry said from his place beside the others. "Kreacher is a bit possessive of us." He took another bite of his cake. Regulus and Sirius looked like they had been hit with a bludgers to the head. That would be the only reason that they would be seeing their crazy house elf serve someone with such devotion. Even Regulus had never been argued over like this.

"Um, alright then." Dumbledore seemed to be at a loss as well. He had never been taken to task by a house elf before. "Who will be sorted next." Luna walked over and took her seat. "Your name"

"Luna Lovegood." Her voice was dreamy and she seemed to be staring at something on the wall as she waited to be sorted.

The hat again wasted no time in shouting out the chosen house. "Ravenclaw." Once again Kreacher popped out again only to appear with a plate of sandwiches and more cake. Those at her table noticed that their seemed to be bits of radishes in her sandwiches and would crunch when she took a bite.

The girl who answered to Daphne glided up to the stool and sat gracefully as she waited to be sorted. "Daphne Greengrass." The hat was placed on her head for only a moment before shouting "Slytherin."

Hermione took a seat on the stool next and said with confidence. "Hermione Granger." This time the hat took a moment to deliberate placement for the new student.

While waiting for the hat to call out a house for the new girl, Regulus whispered to Lucius. "Granger. Do you know any Grangers Malfoy?" Lucius could only shake his head. "But Kreacher would never serve someone who was not pureblood." Regulus turned bewildered eyes back to the front of the hall in time to hear the hat call "Ravenclaw." Hermione grinned and made her way to sit beside Luna. Kreacher soon placed a plate with veggies and grilled cheese sandwiches before the witch.

Draco Malfoy handed his now empty plate to Kreacher before sauntering to the stool to take a seat. He raised one brow at the students in front of him and drawled. "Draco Malfoy."

The hat wasted no time in calling Slytherin. Draco turned his smirk towards Harry before making his way to the Slytherin table where Kreacher provided him with a plate that held a meat pie and some rice and gravy. Three Slytherins were craning their necks to get a good look at the new Malfoy. Lucius was trying not to show how shocked he was.

Harry could not help but smirk back at Draco as he made his way to the stool. Dumbledore gave him an encouraging smile as he took his seat and called out his name.

"Harry Potter-Black." He had been blood adopted by his godfather when he was a baby and had not found out until after the war. Once he found out that his godfather had made him his heir and had adopted him he added the Black to his name so that he could honor his heritage from both his parents and godfather. James, Sirius, and Regulus all seemed to choke on air when the messy haired boy said his name.

The hat was placed on his head and there was a short moment of quiet as the hat deliberated. Harry just continued to smirk. The hall was silent as the hat called out the final house for the Travelers. "Slytherin." Harry continued to smirk as he made his way to the Slytherin table to take his place next to Draco. Harry received a plate that had grilled cheese and tomato soup from his house elf.

"Ah, now that our new students are settled, let the feast begin." With a clap of his hands food appeared on the tables before the other students. Daphne, Draco and Harry continued to eat that which Kreacher had provided at the Slytherin table. Lucius poked the student that was between him and the new people until the boy huffed and moved further down the table. Lucius, Severus, and Regulus all slid down so that they could see the newcomers clearly.

"Who are you people?" Regulus covered his mouth when he realized that he had blurted out the question in a completely Griffindorish way.

Draco just smirked. "I thought that was pretty self-explanatory. I am Draco Malfoy and this is Harry Potter-Black." Harry waived his fork in the other boy's general direction.

"I don't think that is what he meant." Severus raised one brow at the blond boy that had the exact same smirk as his longtime friend. All three Slytherins jumped a little when they were interrupted by the other travelers. Other houses had never come to sit at the Slytherin table before.

"Budge up a bit there yeah?" Neville pulled Luna down with him between Severus and Regulus. Both just stared at the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw that were sitting happily beside them. Severus blinked at the girl who glanced at Kreacher before quickly using her fork to steal some of his cake from his plate.

"Don't let Kreacher see you do that Luna. You know how he gets." Hermione said as she settled between Draco and Harry.

"I know Hermione, but it is cake." Luna smiled as if that explained everything. The travelers had brought their plates to the table so that they could all eat together. The Slytherins were further surprised when the Marauders came over and sat down at the table too along with a brown haired girl with a round face that was pulling a reluctant Lily. Apparently their curiosity was stronger than their hatred of all things Slytherin. They did not even glance at the Slytherins but sat down while keeping their eyes fixed on the travelers. The six new comers just smiled at the Gryffindors that had made their way to the Slytherin table.

"Um, nope. I don't care." Regulus turned his attention away from his brother that had settled right beside him and turned back to the travelers. "So again I ask. Who are you people?"

"Well," Harry looked up from his plate. "That is sort of complicated."

"How is it complicated?" James spoke up from beside Lucius.

"Well, what happened was this." Neville spoke up with a blush. "We all got drunk a few weeks ago, and did a blood adoption ritual and adopted each other as siblings. Except for Draco and Hermione of course; which would be just strange since those two are always snogging every time we turn around. Our names are some combination of Black, Lovegood, Potter, Malfoy, Granger, Greengrass, and Longbottom." Lucius was now looking intently between Hermione and Draco.

Crickets could be heard as the nine students that had settled around the newcomers blinked at the travelers.

"I'm sorry, What?" Severus's tone conveyed to the travelers how irritated he was getting. This caused all six of them to snicker. Apparently some things were the same in every world.

"What he means is that being drunk and having wands and potions available are a headache." Hermione spoke up with a smile at the dark haired boy. "I have our names and the order of titles listed down somewhere. But honestly, it's just easier to drop the extra. Oh and I guess the titles will change since some of you are still alive in this world which will be so much easier. Right now we are just picking a title at random since there are about twenty or twenty five titles between us. You people still being alive will make the paperwork so much easier. We will have to go to Gringotts eventually to sort that out. Do you think they will let us in Harry?" she said to the boy beside her who just shrugged and looked at Draco for an answer.

"I don't see why they won't let you in. It's not like you broke in, robbed, and set a dragon free at this one. We are probably good to go."

Again, the travelers received looks of disbelief from their tablemates. Regulus looked at Sirius and whispered "Did that make since?" Sirius just shook his head. "Not just me then." He looked relived that he had not gone crazy.

"…What?" Lily spoke up from her place beside Alice who had chosen to sit next to Daphne when she dragged Lily to the Slytherin table to find out about the new Longbottom boy.

"Well, This one time, at band camp…" Draco flinched as Hermione smacked the back of his head before he could finish the sentence.

"Harry!" Hermione was clearly not happy at the two boys.

"It's not my fault he keeps quoting them Hermione. Besides it was a funny movie." Harry ducked and leaned into Daphne just in case she tried to hit him too.

"It is your fault. You keep letting him watch them."

"Um…What?" This time it was Remus that asked the question. He was sitting on the other side of Draco.

Luna spoke up as she again stole a bite of Severus's cake. She looked at Remus and asked in her dreamy voice. "Do you know if the Wrackspurts are light green here? The nargles are not blue and I don't want to be surprised." Severus was still blinking at the blond beside him that kept stealing bites of his cake. She looked expectantly at Remus who just blinked back at her.

"Alright, one more time." Regulus said with exasperation. "Who are you people?"

Draco and Harry looked at each other over the top of Hermione's head and sighed in unison. "Alright alright. I will start then yeah?" Draco got happy nods from the confused nine students that had been trying to get information from them. "I am Draco Lucius Malfoy. I was born on June 5th 1980. Apparently time in this dimension time is slower that our own." Hermione nodded at this. Draco pointed at a startled Lucius. "This is my Father. Uncle Sev here is my godfather. Mother is, well, oh there she is." He pointed down the table to Narcissa Black who paused with a spoon halfway to her lips. She blinked at being the center of attention from the crowed around the newcomers. When she processed that one of the boys from the other dimension was her son, she looked at her plate for a moment before standing and making her way to sit beside her cousin Sirius. Sirius looked at with a question in his eyes.

She gave a delicate shrug and said "Family is everything." He nodded since this is something that all Blacks are taught from the cradle. Narcissa made a motion of her hand to indicate that Draco should continue telling them about himself.

"What else about me? Hum…well I like Quidditch and play seeker but like the position of chaser better if I am being honest. Oh and this is my girlfriend Hermione." He smiled warmly down at the girl as he tossed an arm over her shoulders to draw her in close. All attention shifted to the girl with the curly brown hair.

"Hello." She gave a wave to the table as she introduced herself. "I am Hermione Jean Granger. I was born September 19th1979. I don't really know what else to say really."

"Granger." Lucius said with a sneer. "Are you a mudblood?"

Before anyone had a chance to say anything to the arrogant blond, Kreacher popped beside him and dumped a pitcher of pumpkin juice on the boys head. As Lucius sputtered and the Gryffindor's laughed Kreacher wagged his long finger in the face of the blond. Draco hid his face in Hermione's hair as he laughed at his father's predicament.

"You is not to bes calling Mistress Grangy names. Mistress Grangy should turn nasty boy in to a slug so that Kreacher can…"

"Kreacher?" Kreacher stopped mid threat to look at Hermione. "Do you think you could find some strawberry's Kreacher? You know they are my favorite."

Kreacher blinked at the girl before nodding and popping out to get the strawberries. When he placed a bowl next to Hermione, he gave one final glare to the blond across the table before popping away again. The students and teachers in the Great Hall had all stopped conversation to watch the antics of the house elf. Everyone had been trying to listen in to learn about the newcomers.

Hermione picked up a strawberry and bit into it before passing the bowl to Harry. "He is very protective of those he considers his. But yes. I am the first witch of my bloodline."

Lucius finally recovered enough to cast a quick cleaning charm at himself to get rid of the pumpkin juice.

"That's another thing you can explain." Sirius goggled from his seat.

Harry nodded and passed the strawberries over to Daphne who was sitting beside him. The bowl would continue to be passed through the group. "I guess I am next then. I am Harry James Potter-Black. I was born July 31st 1980. James is my dad." James began to beam. "Sirius is my godfather; he blood adopted me when I was a baby so that I could be his heir or something." Sirius seemed to puff up with pride. "And my mum is Lily Evans. Hey Mum." Harry smirked as Lily squeaked from the other side of Alice and looked at the messy haired boy with wide eyes. He had her eyes. She smiled at him around her friend who was looking back and forth between them. James was almost bouncing in his seat.

"Do you hear that Pads? I marry Lily. I marry Lily." Lucius inched away from the bouncing Potter as if he thought the bouncing was contagious. Severus gave a small wince.

Daphne sighed as she looked around the group. "I am Daphne Selene Greengrass. I was born August 4th 1980. My parents are Athena Flint and Hector Greengrass. They should have already graduated. I am not sure how I got caught up with this lot other than I make questionable decisions when I drink. So now I am suck with a large crazy family that drags me to other dimensions."

Hermione snickered. "You love it. You are just mad that we never got to the Karaoke. We will continue our party later Daph. And you can still go shopping on Draco and Harry's Galleon since you beat them in poker." Daphne gave a pleased grin at this while Harry and Draco whimpered. The marauders and Slytherins blinked at the interaction between the newcomers.

Neville cleared his throat. "Me next then. Well. I am Neville Augustus Longbottom. I was born the same day as Harry here. July 31st. My mum is Alice sitting over there." Neville grinned and waved at the young version of his mother. "And my dad is Frank Longbottom."

Everyone looked at the blond that was sitting between Neville and Severus. She was still stealing bites of his cake. "Hummmm. I am Luna Pandora Lovegood. My parents are Xenophilius Lovegood and Pandora Scamander. I was born on February 13th 1980. I like pudding." She finished by taking another bite of Severus's cake. He continued to blink down at her as if she was a creature that he had never seen before.

"There you have it. That is who we are." Draco smirked and took a drink of water.

"So." Regulus did not seem to be satisfied with the introductions. "So um…"

"What is the deal with Kreacher?" Sirius just jumped in with his question causing Regulus to nod. This was information that he also wanted the answer too.

Hermione smiled. "Kreacher became very possessive after the battle of Hogwarts. And then his possessiveness carried over to all of us when we adopted each other. Kreacher is kind of hard to explain."

"Battle of Hogwarts?" This was whispered across the hall but was sputtered from an incredulous James.

"What the hell?" No one could tell if Severus was commenting about the battle of Hogwarts comment or if he was just responding to the blond that had now snuggled up to him and placed her head on his shoulder. He could not seem to take his eyes off of the small blond that was now plastered to his side. His classmates were blinking at the odd sight.

Daphne and Hermione giggled at each other from either side of Harry. "Someone is trying to get detention." The two girls dissolved into giggling heaps while the boys in the group of travelers winced. Harry could be heard mumbling "Bad images, bad images." While Draco just rolled his eyes.

"Detention?" Severus finally looked up from the blond to look at the others around him, but looked back down when there was a dreamy reply of "yes please," from his shoulder. The other two girls just giggled harder.

James huffed. "Why was there a Battle of Hogwarts?" He wanted answers. People around the hall leaned in so that they would be able to hear the answer to his question.

Harry just sighed. "Well if you want to know what happened, it is a long story."

Neville spoke up from across the table. "It is too long to get into tonight. We will tell you tomorrow. After we get some sleep and make a run to Gringotts." While the rest of the travelers nodded, the other students just blinked at the quiet boy. He has spoken with such a firm voice that they were having trouble with the obvious strength of will that he showed.

The dinner tables were now cleared and the Headmaster stood to address the students since it appeared that he would not be hearing anything more on this night. "Well the excitement will continue tomorrow. Let us all make our way to our beds. New students please follow your prefects."

The travelers stood and told the students around them that they already had arrangements for themselves. The Slytherins and Gryffindors just blinked at the travelers when they told them that they would not be joining them in the dorms. Most of them had the same question running across their minds. _Where the hell are they going?_

One of the Slytherins, however, was sighing internally as he received a very firm hug from a blond. He patted her back awkwardly as he looked at his friends with confusion. They just smirked at his predicament.

She looked up at the dark haired boy and smiled in her dreamy way. "Goodnight Severus.

"Er. Goodnight." She beamed at his reply before skipping after the travelers as they meandered out of the hall.

Everyone stared at the empty doors to the Great Hall for a moment before the Headmaster cleared his throat and gestured for the rest of the students to be on their way. They would learn more about the travelers tomorrow.

The Headmaster stood in the now empty hall with twinkling eyes. _This is going to be very interesting indeed._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am having a lot of fun writing this story. I am going to go ahead am move the rating to M as I think I might end up pushing it with the T rating eventually. I think I am still in bounds but want to err on the side of caution. This is AU so my characters are going to be a bit OOC. I started this story while trying not to fall asleep at work and is mainly meant to be funny.

I do want to thank everyone for your reviews. I love to read what people think and will try to answer in a PM if you ask a question and are signed in.

Special thanks to m. , AngelDemonPrankster, and giggles for catching mistakes that I missed. I truly appreciate your pointing them out.

I hope that you guys continue to enjoy this story and I hope it makes you laugh.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

The next morning the students and teachers gathered in the great hall at seven in the morning. Not one student had stayed in bed to sleep in since they wanted to know everything about the new students and they had been promised a story today. Disappointment hung in the air when the travelers were nowhere to be seen. Dumbledore seemed to be concerned when he heard the prefects say that they did not sleep in the house dorms; which meant that he had no idea where they had spent the night and also had been unaware that they had left the wards.

Today was Friday and classes would not begin until Monday; all the students and teachers had one thought on their mind, the dimension travelers. After breakfast had been cleared from the tables, the students remained in the Great Hall and talked quietly to each other. No one wanted to miss the story that that was sure to come once the newcomers showed up.

Conversations could be heard around the room as students and teachers speculated on the possible stories that they might hear. Conversations circulated as everyone tried to remember what they had already learned from the odd students the night before.

They already knew that the new students had blood adopted each other to make one large family on a drunken whim. They also knew that it was another whim that had brought the travelers to the new dimension. They knew that the son of Lucius Malfoy was dating a muggleborn witch, who seemed to like to yell at the decisions the boys made and she would pop them on the back of the head for upsetting her. Actually, it seemed like the whole group would hit Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter when they caused mischief. Those two seemed to be the trouble makers of the group.

The students knew that Daphne Greengrass was snarky and seemed to fit right in with her group. She was a perfect Slytherin lady. Neville Longbottom seemed to be just as quiet if not quieter than Daphne and took enjoyment from the other two boys getting into trouble if his smiles were anything to go by.

The traveler who received the most speculation from the Great Hall was Luna Lovegood. She seemed to be lost in her own little world and it was clear that she had set her dreamy eyes on Severus. The Students in the Great Hall spent a lot of time speculating on what would come of a relationship between the dreamy girl and the quiet, snarky boy.

A few students and teachers that were familiar with the habits of house elves debated on what could have occurred to cause a house elf to be so paranoid as to not allow his charges to eat anything not provided by him. He was also just a bit quirky since he had berated his charges with no thought that he might be punished for being disrespectful. The travelers seemed to be content to let the elf do as he wished.

The students that had sat with the newcomers last night migrated together towards the front of the Great Hall. The marauders and Slytherins traded suspicions glances as they sat at the end of the Gryffindor table near the teachers. The students and teachers looked on at the odd grouping of students that were sitting together with surprise and trepidation but not did not say anything . McGonagall sighed and prepared to reverse the spells that would surely be cast.

On one side of the table Severus Snape, Regulus Black, Lucius Malfoy, and Narcissa Black sat stiffly; they were clearly uncomfortable at having intruded on Gryffindor territory. On the other side of the table Sirius Black, Alice Plunkett, Lily Evens, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew sat looking uncomfortable at being so close to the Slytherins. Every few minutes one of the boys would trade a sneer with someone from the opposing house but would not give voice to any insults while within hearing range of the teachers. Dumbledore and the other teachers looked down from the teachers table with both amusement and a little bit of worry at the silent battle of wills. It would not be out of the realm of possibility for this group of students to break out in a hex war.

At half past ten, the travelers walked into the crowded Great Hall and looked around at the gathered students and teachers in amusement.

"I guess that explains why it looks like the castle is deserted from the front lawn." Daphne tossed her hair over her shoulder as she looked at the students and teachers sitting at the tables before her.

Harry grinned as he caught sight of the group of students sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table. "Yep" he said popping his p, "People in this dimension are nosey. Look ferret. Our families are sitting together and no one has died yet. Is that a record or something?"

"Probably." Draco drawled as he began to saunter up to join the group at the front of the hall. He pulled Hermione along with him. They settled in-between Draco's parents with Draco giving Narcissa a quick smile and his father a warning glance over the top of Hermione's head. Hermione just smiled at the young blond man beside her as she snuggled up to Draco. Luna followed behind the couple as she skipped over to the table where she poked Regulus and Severus in the sides with pointy fingers. She slid in to the seat between them when they jumped away from her fingers. Both boys looked at her in bemusement as she settled herself; then Severus look turned to one of confused embarrassment as she pulled his arm around her shoulders and snuggled into his side much like Hermione had done with Draco. Severus shot a panicked look over to Regulus who just shrugged and tried not to laugh at his befuddled friend.

On the other side of the table Daphne and Neville claimed seats between Sirius and Alice. Harry simply slid between his parents with a cheeky "Hello Mum, Dad." Both just looked at him like he was an alien to be studied. _I suppose I am, in a way._ Harry snorted at his inner musings.

Once they were all settled, Kreacher popped in and placed assorted snacks and drinks on the table for his charges to nibble on before popping out again. Everyone watched in silence as the travelers began to munch without saying anything else to those seated around them.

"Ahem." Dumbledore spoke from his position at the head table. "I was quiet worried when I found out that you were no longer behind the wards and that you did not sleep in your house dorms. Would you be so kind as to tell us where you were? It is my duty to ensure your safety, after all. " The Headmaster twinkled down at the students in front of him.

"Of course, Headmaster," Hermione spoke from her position between the two Malfoy men. "We slept in our regular rooms in the castle last night instead of in the dorms. That way we could stay together and would not bother any roommates we may have had, we don't sleep all that well with strangers near us. We left this morning to take care of paperwork at Gringotts. We thought it would take longer than it did, but it is apparently much easier and quicker to complete the process with only eight titles to be claimed and with us not being banned from the bank." Her tone was so matter of fact that several people just blinked at her for a while to process the information they had just gained.

 _What part of that will be the easiest to get a straight answer to?_ Regulus stared at the brown haired girl while he tried to make up his mind about what to ask. _The banning from Gringotts will probably take longer._ With a nod to himself he spoke from the other side of Lucius. "Titles? Which tiles did you claim and what do you mean only eight?" _This should be pretty straight forward. Surely."_ Regulus gave himself a mental pat on the back for asking such a straightforward question. _We will come back to the difficulty sleeping and the rooms that they apparently have that are not a part of a dorm._

Eyes around the room fixed onto the travelers as they waited with baited breath for an answer.

"Well, this time we only had to claim eight instead of the ridiculous amount that we claimed last time. Such a good thing that was too, because you would not believe the amount of paperwork that comes from more than twenty titles or dealing with being the adopted sibling of boy wonder here." Daphne's voice was clear and could be heard throughout the hall since everyone was being so quiet. Daphne just gave a smirk in Harry's direction at his disgruntled groan from the nick name. "Daphne Greengrass does not do paperwork." She said with a sniff and a small smile directed at Neville. Neville just rolled his eyes at the girl.

"Not to mention the pressure to produce enough children between the six of us to take up the titles and keep them going in the future. I am so glad that we will not to deal with that." Neville said with a look of relief. They had once worked it out that they would need to have about five children each to give one title to each child. He gave a shudder as he thought about the amount of children they would have been pressured to have.

"Right then, so that means that you lot are not allowed to die without having children or finding other people to take your titles, we have enough. We don't want your titles and or the responsibilities that come with them." Harry had a stern look on his face as he pointed to various people at the table. The stern look did not seem to fit with the personality they had seen so far.

Draco smirked at the raven haired boy in front of him. "You tell them Scar Head. As to the titles we clamed; this time we have the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Emrys, and LaFey." He ignored the incredulous gasps that rang out through the room. "The Most Noble House of Peverell, the Noble Houses of Selwyn and Turner, and the Honorable House of Tipply. We only took the ones that needed magic requirements met to be revived. All inheritances for everyone should be still intact since these were ones that you would not have had any reason to meet the requirements. Emrys is actually a new one for us since dimensional travel was required. Who knew? " He gave a shrug as he said the last sentence.

Neville nodded as he picked up a peanut butter biscuit from a plate provided by Kreacher. "For Merlin sake, please make babies so that they can inherit the houses of Longbottom, Black, Potter, and Prince. We so don't need to deal with those." Luna giggled at the mention of the Prince line. Severus looked down at the girl that had wiggled into his arms with a fresh wave of panic and a blush staining his cheeks. "It looks like Luna has the Prince line taken care of." Neville hid his smirk behind another cookie before sighing at the thought of their group absorbing another title. Luna was pants at paperwork and he was the one that normally took care of the lion's share of it.

"Oh I am sure that we won't have to deal with quiet so many in this world. We will have to add Slytherin at some point, but really, we should be able to avoid most of them and that should be the only right of conquest one this time. I am sure that Luna here will help with children for any extra houses we end up stuck with." Daphne laughed outright at the now red cheeked Severus Snape sitting across from her. Luna just giggled and wiggled a bit closer to the boy she had snuggled into.

Lucius looked at his friend with both brows raised almost to his hairline. Severus was not a person that allowed people to be in his personal space, but he had not made one snarky comment to the little blond that had stolen his food, hugged him, and now was clinging to him like a limpet. He had also never seen the boy blush. _That is fascinating._

"Ah," Dumbledore seemed to be smiling bright enough to light the entire hall. "I am glad that you were able to get everything sorted at Gringotts then; and the rooms that you were staying in…were they perchance the family quarters for the founders?" The travelers all nodded at the Headmasters question. "Wonderful. I don't think anyone has known where they were located for many centuries." He was momentarily distracted when Kreacher popped back in to check on his charges again. _That is one seriously dedicated and paranoid house elf._ Kreacher glared at the students and teachers that occupied the same room as his charges before popping back out again. Members of the Black family just blinked at the antics of the elf.

"How excellent to have so many extinct houses revived. Very exciting. Now I believe that you were going to tell us a bit about yourselves and I must say, it sounds like you have an exciting story to tell." He beamed down at the travelers that gazed back with smirks and smiles as they nibbled on their snacks. "I guess I better ask our house elves to prepare snacks for the rest of the students. We can't have them feeling like your elf is doing more work than they are." He snapped his fingers and gave instructions to an excited house elf that popped away; soon snacks and drinks popped onto all the tables except for the small section that the newcomers occupied, which was being zealously guarded by Kreacher.

"I guess we can tell you all about us. Where should we start?" Neville mused as he pealed an orange.

"You should start Harry. We should start from before we started school because everything that can go wrong happens to you." Hermione said with a soft smile for her friend. He just could not avoid trouble for anything.

"Or those of us who are stuck with you because we make bad decisions when drunk and end up following you to another world." Daphne said with another smirk. This time she directed the smirk at Sirius Black, who was seated to her left. She had never met him in the previous world, but here he was her age and gave new meaning to the word hot. "What kind of decisions do you make when you are drunk? Hm?" She gave a wink to the black haired boy beside her.

Sirius had always been a bit of a ladies man while at school, but he was completely unprepared for the flirtations of a feisty pureblood witch from an alternate dimension. "Um. What?"

Regulus laughed from his seat across the table. He had never seen his brother at a loss for words when around a witch before. His brother shot him a glare as he continued to snicker along with the Slytherins and the travelers. Even Severus cracked an extremely small smile at the thought of someone else being targeted by a pretty blond witch.

"Daphne dear, do keep in mind that he is still the heir for the Black family, even if his is on the outs with his mother in this dimension. We saw the list of heirs for all the titles that we have the ability to inherit when we went to the bank and he was on it. We are trying to avoid those." Draco said all of this in his bored drawl.

"Hn." She sniffed at the blond boy before turning back to Sirius. "Don't care Draco. He's hot. I think Luna had the right idea to stake her claim early." Both boys at the end of the table gave audible gulps. Luna just giggled as she stole a glance at the boy that still had his arm around her shoulder. She handed him a chocolate biscuit since he looked a bit pale from panicking.

Neville just gave a moan and thunked his head onto the table. Daphne hated to do paperwork since it could leave ink stains. _Nope, Sirius is just going to have to do his own damn paperwork._ He sat back up and shot a glare at the confused marauder at the end of the table. He was not sure if he should be more concerned about the pretty girl who just talked about putting a claim on him or the boy that was glaring from her other side. He shot a wide eyed look to James who was sitting down the table, but James was not paying him any attention.

Dumbledore cleared his throat again to move the teens along. _I wonder if they were always this easily distracted?_ He twinkled down at his newest source of amusement.

"That's me then. Alright then. Humm…I guess it started the night Voldemort came for us." Gasps echoed around the room and Dumbledore sat forward in his chair in surprise. The travelers were the only ones not to react to the sound of the name being spoken out loud. In fact, all but Luna and Neville rolled their eyes at the reaction the hall gave from hearing the name. "You have to understand, that in our world a lot of you died and some of your counterparts did horrible things that will not be easy for you to hear. The people we will be talking about are different from you and though similar, will probably not be exactly the same in how they act or their decisions. Should I continue?" Harry looked around to see if anyone wanted him to stop the story. When he received no calls for him to stop he nodded and continued.

"Before I was one year old, Voldemort heard a prophecy that foretold of a child born as the seventh month died that would have the power to defeat him and that the baby would be marked as his equal. Divination is all rubbish, but he believed it, so he came after our family to try and kill me before I could become a threat to him. Neville could have been his target but he chose me for reasons that I will explain later. My parents hid us under the Fidelius Charm, but were betrayed by their secret keeper." Gasps were again heard throughout the room at the fact that someone had dared to break a Fidelius charm covenant. It was a great honor to be asked to be a secret keeper and required unwavering trust in the person that was taking on the mantel of the secret. "Voldemort came on Halloween and killed my parents. My mum begged for my life to be spared and stood between Voldemort and my crib. He killed her with the killing curse. When he tried to use the same curse on me, my mother's sacrifice protected me, causing his curse to rebound on himself, destroying his body, and leaving me with this scar." He raised his fringe to show the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"You survived the killing curse?" Narcissa whispered from across the table with a look of shock breaking her normal mask. Mouths across the room had dropped as Harry began his story. No one had expected this and he had just begun to tell his story.

"More than once, actually." Eyes bulged out as people processed the words that Hermione had said in reply to Narcissa's question. Hermione could not help but chuckle at the looks she was getting from everyone around the room.

Daphne took her eyes away from Sirius long enough to add, "why do you think I call him boy wonder?" she then turned her gaze back to the boy beside her, nibbling on a biscuit while making a plan of attack.

"Anyways. I was dubbed "The Boy Who Lived" and was taken to my aunt and uncle's house to be raised."

Lily looked horrified. She may have not have given much attention to James, but she was positive that he had no siblings. "You can't be talking about Petunia. She hates magic!"

"She defiantly hates magic. Unfortunately so did her husband and their son." Harry looked sadly at the young version of his mother. "I grew up sleeping in a cupboard under the stairs." Harry had to stop when he said this as the hall was now full of students from all houses yelling and asking how someone could do that to a magical child. He finally resorted to casting a Sonorous charm. "It's alright. Everyone calm down. Thank you." As the hall finally quieted he canceled the charm. "You guys are going to hear a lot that you don't like. I haven't exactly had a quiet life. I am alright though and obviously I am in a whole new dimension and will never see those people again." He traded exasperated looks with his fellow travelers. "This is going to take forever, maybe I should have skipped that part."

"Yes it is and no, you had to include it as it kind of explains your demented saving people thing." Draco said with a smirk. Harry had never liked being the center of attention, and he was going to have to deal with a lot of attention as he told their story.

"Shut it ferret." Harry gave the blond a stubborn look. "And I don't have a saving people thing." Snorts were heard from all of the travelers.

"Bullies, escaped convicts." Piped in Luna.

"Snakes." Shuddered Daphne.

"Hippogriffs and werewolves." Draco smirked. Remus paled at the mention of werewolves.

"Dragons." Neville shook his head Harry's continued denial of his saving people thing.

"Trolls, Dragons again, stone, insane megalomaniacs, the mermaids, Dobby, Snuffles…" Hermione was ticking off instances where Harry had rushed in because he felt that someone had to do the right thing when Harry interrupted her with a blush.

"Alright. Alright fine, I have a bloody saving people thing. Moving on."

The hall was quiet through this interaction and brows across the room rose with each incident that was mentioned. How on earth had they been faced with that much or been in contact with those creatures to begin with.

Regulus was looking at the travelers through squinted eyes, trying to decide if it was worth it to ask a question or to wait for the story to get to these parts for explanation. _I will just keep notes on my questions so that I don't miss anything._ With his new plan decided and a mental nod to himself, he summoned a parchment and quill and quickly wrote down the instances of Harry's saving people thing down. Lucius nodded his head when he saw what the younger Slytherin was writing. He thought it was too much of a risk to ask a question and distract the group, who had what appeared to be small attention spans.

Severus frowned and looked down at the blond girl that was still attached to him. _How was she involved in all that stuff?_ He was not sure why, but the thought of the small girl messing with any of those creatures made him want to hex someone. Luna giggled at his expression and held a sugar biscuit up to his lips. He just sighed and took the cookie before taking a bite. _Apparently today she is not stealing my food but instead is force feeding me. This can't be normal behavior for a girl._ He shot a surreptitious look across the table to Black and saw the other blond eating pieces of fruit in a manner that could not possibly be appropriate for public. _He looks flustered though. These girls are weird._

"The Dursleys hated anything that was different, so they would call me freak or boy most of the time. I did most of their chores. And, well, okay, life with the Dursleys sucked. I would get punished for any accidental magic I did and they told me that magic did not exist, so I was very surprised when I found out about Hogwarts and stuff." Harry did not sound upset at all while he talked about his magic hating relatives.

James looked at the boy that looked so much like him with a bit of sadness. This may not be his son, but he could not help but feel some type of connection to him and he felt bad for the way he had grown up without his alternate self. _I need to send an owl to Mother and Father…but how am I going to tell them that I have a son my age without them thinking I am pulling a prank?_ Who would possibly take this at face value?

"Well, once I finally got my letter, which was a big ordeal that we won't get into, I went shopping in Diagon Alley for the first time ever. It was wonderful and I met the first person my own age, Draco Malfoy, who was the master of being a first class git. I didn't like him much since he was a snob and completely full of himself. I also received my first gift, Hedwig. It was so exciting to see everything and see magic. Once September came around and I was on the train, I made my first friend, a boy named Ron. Ron and I sat and ate candy for most of the ride while Ron would try to cast spells on his pet rat, Scabbers. Hermione came by our compartment with Neville here, who had lost his toad, so that is how I met him. Draco also came by to trade insults and to secure his place as my childhood rival."

Draco snorted. "Good times." His comment garnered a few odd stares from those around them.

"Yep." Harry smiled over at Draco. "After we were sorted, things were fairly normal I guess. For a while anyways."

Hermione leaned into Draco as she picked up their story. "We went to classes and one of the worst ones was Potions. Severus Snape taught that class and he was very intimidating. Luna will have to work on his ability to make small Hufflepuffs cry. Probably not a good trait to have in the father of her children."

All eyes few to stare at the black haired boy who was now was looking at the brown haired girl with wide eyes. _I teach potions? I am intimidating? Wait…father of whose children?_ He was started out of his musings by a small giggle coming from the girl that was still attached to his side. He gave a small sigh as he looked down in to wide blue eyes that were staring at him with a look that he was not familiar with. He had tried to remove his arm and scoot away a few times, but she seemed to have stuck herself to him somehow. It certainly was not because he liked being this close to the strange girl. _Must be some sort of sticking spell. Why is she looking at me like that?_ His cheeks flushed red again as he turned his attention back to the snacks in front of him only to have another biscuit placed at his lips.

Hermione and Daphne giggled at the confused look on Severus's face. Daphne continued where Hermione left off. "The other class that was just awful that year was Defense. The Professor stuttered so much that we could not understand anything. Not to mention the smell and the fact that he jumped at every sound. He was utterly useless as a teacher. I will say that our Severus Snape made sure that all his Slytherins could pass the tests at the end of the year by tutoring us. " She then turned her attention back to the boy beside her. Her eyes dropped to half-mast as she picked up a strawberry. Sirius just looked helplessly at the beautiful girl beside him. He would be taking a cold shower tonight.

"On Halloween of that year, someone let a troll into the castle." Gasps were again heard around the room. _Maybe we should get some of those muggle bags for people to breathe into. They might pass out if they keep gasping like that._ Neville shrugged the thought off for later consideration in case someone passed out and continued. "Harry and Ron left the group headed to the common room to find Hermione, who had been in the bathroom crying because Ron was a prat."

Hermione blushed as attention in the room swung to her. "Up until then, I had not made any friends yet. I was lonely and sad and he was a jerk that said something very rude to me."

Draco hugged the girl closer as he turned his attention to the Headmaster. "Yes he was a prat. Sir. If someone ever runs into this room yelling about a troll in the dungeon, please don't send Slytherin and Hufflepuff to their common rooms." The Headmaster blinked at the new Malfoy before nodding. It was certainly a request he could grant and it made perfect sense. _Would not want to be responsible to send students into an area where there may be a dangerous creature._

Harry nodded at the suggestion before picking up the story. "Well, I talked Ron into going for Hermione. We found her in a bathroom with the troll already inside with her. I might have jumped on its back and suck my wand up its nose before Ron was able to use a spell to knock him out with his own club."

Silence blanketed the Great Hall as Harry looked at the ceiling as if it was the most interesting thing that he had ever seen. Lily and James were sitting in their seats looking at Harry with stunned expressions. Remus and Peter were on the other side of James and were looking around him at the boy with their mouths open. Sirius had blinked and finally pulled his eyes away from Daphne to look at the boy while continuing to blink as if he was still processing the story that he had only been listening to with half an ear. Alice looked like she was about to hyperventilate or cry. She gave Neville a strange look when he handed her a brown paper sack.

Across the table Severus again looked at Luna as if to see if she had anything to do with this craziness and was rewarded with another biscuit. Lucius was pinching the bridge of his nose and had his eyes closed. Regulus was mimicking his brother and blinking a lot while looking at his parchment. He had no idea what he wanted to ask or write down. Narcissa looked as though her expression could not settle on shocked or appalled.

The teachers table was full of teachers with appalled looks on their pale faces. McGonagall finally regained herself enough to smack the Headmaster on the back of his head while whispering loud enough for the hall to hear. "I know that was somehow your fault. You are to make sure that never happens here or you will not like what happens. Do you understand, Albus?" The Headmaster just nodded at the irate Scottish witch beside him.

The travelers snickered behind their hands as they watched the teachers table.

Their attention was brought back to their table when Lucius finally took a deep breath before speaking with his fingers still pinching the bridge of his nose as if he had the worst migraine possible. "Let me see if I understand this correctly. You found yourself in a bathroom with a troll, and you jumped on it, and then you…stuck…your…wand…up its…nose?" The look of utter disgust and disbelief caused the travelers to break out in snickers again.

Harry took a moment to pull himself together before responding to the blond across from him.  
"Um, well yes. That is what happened." Lucius just gave a small nod before closing his eyes again.

Narcissa was looking at the boy beside her with wide eyes. He wasn't even in the bathroom with the troll, but she could not help but envision him in that situation, especially since he was a blood adopted sibling of the crazy boy across the table. _Surely he would stay away from the craziness_. Her eyes swung back to the messy haired boy before her with narrowed eyes as if to determine how much of a bad influence he had been on her other self's son. Her gaze switched to James before widening once more. _His mother is Dorea Black. That is why they are crazy. They are of Black blood and have a bit of Black madness. Oh this explains so much about James Potter and Sirius. Their craziness accumulates into Harry. Oh Merlin, the blood adoption would have just made them worse. They are going to try and make me crazy just from telling me this cursed story._ Harry watched her expression flow from one to another before finally settling on resignation. He had never seen her so expressive before and wondered where her mind was.

"Ahem." Dumbledore looked as if he had no idea what to say to the travelers. They had faced a troll, alone, when they were first years. Nothing like that had ever happened in Hogwarts history. "I promise to do everything I can to ensure that something like that never happens in this world. I am so glad that all of you came out of your first year surviving the troll. Things like that should not happen."

"Don't worry Professor. We did survive first year and the troll was only the first major thing that we came across." Hermione said absently while picking through a bowl of fruit looking for some pear pieces.

"What could possibly be worse than a troll?" McGonagall looked at the travelers while clutching at her chest. She just knew that the next generation of Potter was going to see her to her grave before it had a chance to be born to this world.

"Oh, well. Um." Hermione shot a glance to Neville and looked to be having a silent conversation. "There was the first time we met Fluffy. Nasty shock that was."

Severus sneered and broke his silence. "Who in blue blazes is Fluffy?"

Neville smiled at the boy across the table and said without changing his expression. "He was Hagrid's pet Cerberus that was in the third floor corridor."

Severus stared at the sandy haired boy with shock before taking a bite of the biscuit that Luna held up to his mouth. His eyes snapped back to her as a flush covered his cheeks again when he realized that he had just eaten from her hand. Neville chuckled at the looks he was getting from different people in the room but quickly sobered and looked contrite when he saw the glare coming from Alice.

"What were you doing near a Cerberus?" She shrieked causing a few males to wince.

"It was Draco's fault." He pointed to the blond across the table while looking at the young version of his mum in apprehension.

"Oy!" Draco called from across the table. "How is that my fault you bloody poof?"

"The duel, you great tosser." Neville threw a carrot stick at the blond, who snatched the carrot stick from the air.

"Oh, right. My fault then." He crunched into the carrot stick with a smirk. Lucius pinched his nose again. He had just managed to sit properly again a few moments before, but he could feel the migraine gain a bit of power at words from his alternate self's son.

Regulus looked from Draco to his parchment, then to Neville and then back again to his parchment, which he noticed was quickly filling up with tiny questions. After another internal debate he voiced his next quarry. "Okay, why was there a duel, and what does that have to do with a Cerberus?" He would probably find out why there was a Cerberus in the school if they continued with the story.

Harry perked up. "Ah, see, that is what I meant by the ferret being my school nemesis." He smiled brightly at the befuddled students and teachers around the room. "He was being a jealous prat because I got a broom from McGonagall since I made seeker, which was his fault too, and insults were traded and he challenged me to a duel at midnight."

"You made seeker your first year?" James and Sirius both blurted out at the same time. "First years never make the team." Harry was getting a few appraising looks from around the room, including Lucius who had finally stopped pinching the bridge of his nose again.

McGonagall was blinking at the thought of buying a first year a broom and allowing them on the Quidditch team. Her eyes sparkled for a moment before remembering that Harry had been sorted into Slytherin. Apparently he had been sorted into a different house from his last world. She gave a sigh and hoped that Professor Slughorn would forget about the fact that Slytherin had a new student who had been able to make a team first year. She did not have high hopes that the captain of the team would miss the chance to use the boy to get the cup. Ah yes, she could already see Lucius eyeing the boy as if trying to gauge his talent from across the table.

"Yes, but it was kind of an accident that I made the team. McGonagall saw me catch something that Malfoy threw when we were having our first flying lesson; it was pure chance that she saw it." Harry just ignored the incredulous stares being aimed his way. "Now where was I, right, so when King Prat here did not show for the duel, we heard Filch coming and made a run for it. Hermione, Ron, and Neville were all with me. We got lost since we had not been in the castle long enough to find our way around yet. We found a door that was locked, Hermione opened it with Alohomora and we hid in there until Filch left. Neville had his back to the door and got my attention. When I turned around, there were three great big heads slobbering all over the place and growling at us. I am fairly certain that if we had not run back to the common room, it would have tried to eat us." Harry had used his hands to make an gesture to show how big the heads were as he talked.

Lily covered her mouth as she looked at her son in horror. The other dimension could be damned, this was her son no matter who had given birth to him and he had just said that he had faced a troll and a Cerberus in his first year. She burst into sobs and pulled Harry's head to her chest in a tight hug as she ran her hand through his hair. A few moments later Alice followed suit with loud sobs as she clutched at Neville. Narcissa was much more dignified as she clutched Draco to her and cried silently. All three girls were ignoring the incredulous looks they were getting as they held tight to the boys in their arms.

No one knew what to say to the three hysterical girls as they smothered their sons, until Daphne sighed and spoke up after taking a break from teasing Sirius. How could she tease him when he was distracted by the three girls, including Narcissa Black, who were trying to suffocate three of her adopted siblings? "You might want to ease up there ladies. It would be a shame if they survived all our years at Hogwarts only to be suffocated by the abundance of your breasts. If you kill them now Luna and I will have to find Hermione a new man and then we will have to produce at least three more babies, it will be a whole big deal. Probably better to just let them breathe." She shot a wink at Sirius who was now staring at her with wide eyes. "Unless you are…up for it?" She laughed as he just blinked at her.

Luna just giggled again as Severus paled at Daphne's words. He did not even blink when another biscuit was held to his lips. _I don't think I have ever eaten so many biscuits._ He sighed as he looked down at the girl who had not moved since she had sat down. She seemed perfectly comfortable.

The three girls immediately released the boys, only to hover and stroke their hair and backs when they sat up and began gasping for air. Once the boys had settled down, they were startled to have the three girls pull them back into their arms in a way that allowed them to breathe.

Narcissa was the one to speak as Lily and Alice were taking a bit longer to gain their composure. "You may continue with the story Harry dear."

He blinked at her from his place in Lily's arms. "Um. Ok Ms. Malfoy…sorry, Ms. Black."

"Oh no dear, you are my nephew, you will call me Aunt Cissy." She gave him a small smile but had an expression on her face that showed that she was resolute in her decision.

"Um, what?" Harry was not the only one that was blinking at the blond girl in confusion. "We are the same age, wont that be a bit weird?"

"You have obviously been deprived of a good upbringing and good role models when it comes to family members. You will call me Aunt Cissy and Lucius Uncle Luc. All of you." Lucius sputtered at this but quickly donned his calm mask at a glare from Narcissa. "Age has nothing to do with family and you are all in need of good family. Oh except you dear." She turned to Hermione who blinked at the abrupt change of subject. "As you are dating my son you will call me mum and Lucius dad like Draco will. No arguments from either of you." She gave a sniff and released Draco while turning her nose in the air. Draco and Hermione were looking at her in shock. Even Draco had not called his mother and father Mum and Dad.

Alice and Lily quickly agreed with Narcissa and insisted that the travelers call them Mum and Dad on the part of James and Frank when Alice could get ahold of him. They also insisted that the others call them aunt and uncle depending on who was being addressed. The travelers were so stunned that they did not even make a face when they were told the Peter Pettigrew was Uncle Pete.

Severus was not happy at being dubbed Uncle Sev because his alternate-self had been godfather to Draco. Apparently his alternate-self had dumped a bunch of crazy people on him. He was distracted from the horrifying thought of a Potter calling him Uncle by Luna kissing his cheek and assuring him that she would not call him Uncle, only to turn beet red when she began to whisper in his ear the exception to that assurance.

Sirius was hearing a similar conversation but had a completely different reaction than Severus. He raised his brows and looked at the girl beside him with contemplation.

After watching the girls break down and claim family rights to the travelers, Remus decided to see if they could find out anything else from the group today. He had never known anyone to have such an anxiety causing life and with the new family claim, he was going to feel like these people were a part of his pack. The need to know what else had happened to them was about to make him lose control of his wolf. "So, you made it back to the common room. That's good, and you never saw Fluffy again, did you." He winced at the looks traded between Harry and Hermione.

Peter spoke from beside Remus. "What happened next?"

"I guess Christmas was next." Harry mused.

"No Harry. That bloody Quidditch match was next." Hermione said with a snarl as she remembered having to watch Harry almost get thrown from his broom.

"Oh right," he shot a worried look at his…mum…before continuing. He just knew that he was going to be suffocated before he was done with this story. "Well, first match was against Slytherin. I was looking for the snitch, and someone may have jinxed the broom to try and make me fall off." Gasps were heard around the room again. Alice looked a little pale so Neville showed her how to breathe into her bag while assuring her that Harry was alive and doing just fine. "Caught the snitch and won though."

Draco snorted. "Almost swallowed it, you mean. You have to be the only person in history to catch a snitch with your mouth."

Eyes were shifting from Draco to Harry and back again while the students and teachers thought about what they heard. Regulus just stared at Harry with his quill poised above his parchment. "You caught it in your mouth while your broom was being jinxed?" He whispered.

"Um, yep." Harry said with a popping the p.

"That is awesome." Harry grinned at the whispered words from Regulus. After a few more moments where Regulus blinked at Harry, Harry began to shift in his seat uncomfortable with all the stares he was getting. Regulus returned to writing on his parchment. _Maybe it won't be so terrible to have a blood connection to these people. I wonder when I can see him play._

"Then it was Christmas." Neville decided it was time to move on so his mum could stop breathing in the bag and clutching at his arm with her sharp nails. Maybe he would not sit next to her next time if she was going to bruise him up and try to suffocate him. _Mums are strange._

"Best Christmas ever. That is when Dumbledore sent me my dad's invisibility cloak." Harry said proudly. He grinned wider at the groans from the marauders and the whispers this statement caused to spread around the room. He laughed with the students when McGonagall smacked the back of the Headmaster's head again and then sat glaring at him.

"Oh., my boy, I know that must have been exciting for you. However, the cloak will have to be confiscated. Both of them." He then clapped his hands and called for a house elf named Taffy. "Taffy, please locate and confiscate the invisibility cloak in James Potters room. " James thunked his head on the table as the elf popped away. "Harry, my boy, please turn yours over."

Harry looked from his dad, who was now hitting his head against the table in despair with Remus rubbing his back as if he were comforting a child. "Mione, should I fix it?"

Hermione immediately shook her head, catching the attention of everyone in the hall, including James who lifted his head to look at her with a question in his eyes. "No Harry, you can't." She continued to shake her head. "It could have awful consequences."

"But it would be funny, Mione. It would make him happy." He raised one brow as he smiled at her. Those around them that were not a part of the group got the strange impression that he was not talking about James. Dumbledore looked on in confusion. "It would make him happy and would make me laugh, and I have not had enough laughter in my life, Mione." Harry gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

Hermione snorted at the obvious manipulation before sighing. "You do realize he is going to go barmy, right?" When Harry just smiled, she waved her hand. "Do what you want Harry. If this goes pare shaped, I will kill you with a spoon."

"You know you love me, Hermione. Kreacher!" He called abruptly, startling most of the people in the hall, except for the travelers and most of the Slytherins, who had more poise than to be startled by such a common thing. Kreacher popped in and waited for his master to tell him what he needed. "Kreacher." Harry looked at the elf with a look of innocence that it amazed the marauders and frightened McGonagall. He looked positively angelic. "Headmaster Dumbledore just tried to confiscate my cloak, and he did just confiscate my dad's. Kreacher, they are family heirlooms." Harry gave a sad look to the house elf that had started to vibrate with anger.

The travelers all tried to hide their faces to hide their smiles and giggles. Severus did not even notice that he had placed his hand on the back of Lunas head as she giggled into his chest. He just continued to stare at this new drama unfolding before him.

Dumbledore looked upset with the goings on. "Now it is just…"

Dumbledore was flabbergasted when the elf turned on him and began to rant and wave a finger in his face. "Bad Dummbles-e-door. You is not being in charge of family heirlooms. Dummbles-e-door is not to be taking mys masters things. Kreacher is a good elf and is not being allowing yous to do anys such thing." The elf then turned back to the table. "Master Harry's dad is being having a bad house elf. Kreacher is being fixing it." With these parting words, Kreacher popped out, leaving a shocked room in his wake. The Great Hall did not have time to recover when Kreacher popped back into the room while holding onto a smaller female elf. "You is being Master Harry's dad's nanny elf. You is being a bad elf by letting Dummbles-e-door take yours Master James's cloak. You is being learning hows to bes a good elf from Kreacher because he is being a good elf. You is first to be getting your Master James's cloak."

The elf that Kreacher had kidnaped from the Potter manor burst into sobs at being called a bad elf and popped away, only to reappear and hand James his invisibility cloak. All the while she was apologizing to the befuddled teen for being a bad elf. She then took it back and said that she would be putting it in a safe place for her master. James just sat at the table with his hands out as if he was still holding his cloak as he stared his elf. When Kreacher nodded at her approvingly, she popped away still sobbing. Kreacher gave one last glare to the Headmaster before popping away to train the Potter nanny elf how to take care of her master better.

Harry burst out laughing, followed by Draco, Neville and the girls. Everyone else just seemed to be in shock at what they just saw. There were more than a few that did not even notice that lunch had appeared on the tables. They snapped out of their shock however, when Kreacher popped in to place plates before the travelers and their new family. Kreacher was determined to serve them too so that nothing would happen to them. It would make his masters upset if something happened to their family. Kreacher shot suspicious looks at the headmaster the entire time that he served his family while muttering about training the other elf, causing Harry to laugh uncontolably.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thank you so much for the reviews. I will continue to try to answer any questions that I can. I am so glad that so many of you have found my story to be funny. I am having a great time writing it and hearing what y'all think.

I am very sorry that it took me this long to update. The chapters for this story seem to end up being longer than I planed on, and so I am going to try to keep my word count down and split the chapters so that they are easier for me to edit and get them posted faster. There are a lot of characters to write for and I don't want to feel like I am leaving anyone out since they are all so funny in their own way. Keeping my word count down to between 4,000 and 5,000 will work much better since I was already at 10,000 for this chapter and no where near done with what I wanted to write.

Also- I did go ahead and change the rating from T to M as I think I will be pushing the T rating with language and possible parings. I thought it was better to err on the side of caution so I went ahead and changed it before I forgot.

Happy Reading

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Lunch was a quiet affair as most of the students were still in shock from listening to what they had already heard of the the travelers' story, and partly because of the elf that had just berated the headmaster and was apparently now training the Potter elf on how to act more like him. Even the end of the Gryffindor table where the travelers were sitting was silent.

The travelers were content to eat the light lunch that Kreacher had provided. James just looked at his plate that held chicken sandwiches in shock. He looked over to Remus to check and see if he had just seen the same thing that he had. When Remus and Peter verified that Kreacher had indeed kidnapped his nanny elf and made her cry before having her steal back the invisibility cloak from the Headmaster, he just nodded and looked back at his plate.

Lily and Alice seemed to be picking at their food while watching Harry and Neville eat. They apparently wanted to make sure that they were getting enough food. Both boys felt a bit uncomfortable under the stares of the girls that had insisted they call them mum. They both were thinking that their mums were extremely strange.

Sirius Black could not take his eyes off of the girl beside him. She was eating her lunch, but she was watching his expression while she ate. His eyes barely moved from her lips as they seemed to caress her food and he eventually began to shift uncomfortably in his seat. At his discomfort she allowed a smile to spread across her lips. Sirius was just too easy to tease.

Across the table, Severus was staring bemusedly at the girl beside him. She had filled his plate with food and then proceeded to share his plate with him. She never even touched the plate that had appeared in front of her. She had made sure to fill his plate with things that would not have to be cut up so that there would be no need for him to remove his arm from around her since she was apparently going to feed him again. She had batted his hand away from the plate as he had reached for a small sandwich. His expression turned to one of suspicion as he looked down into her smiling face. _She should have been sorted into Slytherin. I am pretty sure that she is manipulating me with food. She just looks so sweet and innocent though. Why is she looking at me like that? What does that look mean?_ He turned his attention back to his plate as he watched her pick food from it. _Girls are strange_.

Regulus would snicker at the plight of both Sirius and Severus before turning his attention back to his parchment. He wanted to add any questions he had that had not been answered yet while it was still quiet and he had a chance to think without being shocked by information overload.

Lucius was also picking at his food while stealing glances at the girl beside him. _Her manners are perfect. If I had not been told I would never have known that she was a mudblood. I suppose that she is pretty. Hn. I will wait to see if she is suitable to be a part of the Malfoy family before saying anything. I don't want to anger Draco. He keeps looking at me like he might actually hit me if I say anything to her. How plebeian._ He wrinkled his nose for a moment while dwelling on the thought that he might actually get physically hit by his own blood. _My son is a bit strange._

Narcissa sat at her seat beside her son as if it was an everyday occurrence. She had her mask back in place and was silently observing those around her with a clam grace. The travelers all were eating with good manners so she would not have to give instruction in table etiquette. The cogs in her mind began to turn as she began to think of advantageous matches for the group that she had claimed as family. Her son would do well with the muggleborn. It did not look as though they would allow themselves to be separated anyways and she could tell that there was much more to this girl than they knew about as of this moment. The Daphne girl seemed to want Sirius, Narcissa could not figure out what the attraction was to the crazy boy, but they would complement each other very well with her light looks and his dark. _Maybe she will be able to rein him in some. A woman strong enough to deal with him will be a great woman to be associated with the Black family. I will have to teach her some spells for keeping men in line._ The same could be said for the couple across from them. Severus would be a good match for Luna. She also did not see Luna allowing parchment to get between her and her choice of companion, so she would not have to do much there. _I am sure that she will deal well with his snarkyness since she is so airy. I wonder if he will be able to deal with her._ Now she just had to see about Neville and Harry. Who could she match them up with? She pursed her lips as she continued to stare at the boys in question with a thoughtful look on her face. Both boys paled at being the subject of such a gaze.

"Oy! Farret!" Harry called across the table as he tossed a piece of bread at the blond. Draco looked up with a frown at having been pelted with bread. He raised his brow at the messy headed teen across from him. "What's up with your mum? Why is she looking at us like that?" Harry sounded as panicked as he looked at the girl in question.

Draco turned his attention to his mum. After a moment of observing her observing the two boys on the other side of the table, he winced and turned back to the nervous boys. Lily and Alice were looking on in interest so that they would know what was going on. "Sorry Potty, that is mum's matchmaking face. She is thinking of who she can marry you off too." He looked back at his mum with an assessing gaze. "I did not know she had that look back when she was at Hogwarts. Impressive." With this last comment he turned back to lunch and his conversation with Hermione ignoring the horrified looks coming from his blood brothers. _If they did not want to be subjected to matchmaking they should have grabbed a guy or girl and snogged the living daylights out of them already._

Neville and Harry traded panicked looks. Both boys gave an "eep" as their mums began to converse about what a good idea it was for the boys to find someone to spend their lives with while in this dimension. The boys looked on in horror as the three girls began to name names and pick the candidates apart. Lily summoned parchment and quill and began to make lists.

Alice was looking at the list before she got a quizzical look on her face and turned to the boys. "I am so sorry, we forgot to ask. Do you prefer girls or boys?"

Both boys just looked at the girls in horror. "What?"

"Well, we will need to know so that we can find you a girlfriend…or boyfriend as the case may be." Lily said with a smile. "Don't you boys want to be happy?" She had already started a list of available boys that she knew.

James leaned forward to whisper "Moony" in her ear causing yet another boy to look at the girls in horror.

"Me?" Remus squeaked from his place beside James. All the girls noticed that Neville blushed at the outburst from the other boy causing a few raised brows and Lily to make a note on her list.

Remus was looking at the girl with pink cheeks as she noted his name down in a column under Neville's name. Both boys made sure to avoid eye contact as they continued to blush.

The girls were waiting on Harry to answer their question about his sexual preference when the doors to the great hall burst open and an elegant woman with dark hair pulled into a bun entered the room on the arm of an older version of James Potter. Harry was extremely grateful with the timely interruption. _It's bad enough we have to talk about my life story here but now they want to arrange the rest of it too. Is this normal parent stuff? I wonder if Draco and I could manage to do the spell again…maybe we would end up in a world made of treacle tart…no that is stupid…Hermione would kill us for sure._

"James Henry Potter. Would you like to explain why Lala appeared in the manor and is following me around apologizing for being a bad elf and crying all over the place?" Students all over the Hall winced in sympathy at the familiar sound of an irate mother. "What have you done? What have you and Sirius done now?" Sirius sunk in his seat as James looked at his mother in panic. "Well?" She raised one brow as she looked from her son to his cousin and back again.

James pointed at Harry in desperation, who had a sandwich paused halfway to his mouth. "It was his fault!" Harry just blinked at being under the stare of yet another woman. _Are all women so bloody scary? Hn…maybe I should tell them that I like guys. That way they won't introduce me to another scary female and at least I understand how a guy thinks._

"And who is this?" She asked as she studied the boy who looked a lot like her son and husband. She turned narrowed eyes towards her husband. He was looking at the boy in confusion.

"Um, well…see, I was going to send you an owl." James looked from Harry and back to his mother. "This is Harry. Harry Potter." As James said Potter, the woman's expression turned to positively vicious. She was about to tear into her husband when James continued. "He is my son." Her eyes widened as she turned to look back at her son.

"I beg your pardon?" She hissed incredulously.

James winced. "Well…what happened was this… they got drunk," Dorea Potter turned narrowed eyes on the rest of the teens at the table. The ones from her dimension all pointed discreetly at the newcomers. Everyone knew not to make one of the Black women angry. Narcissa was the only exception as she was still sitting quietly in her seat observing the others. "and Harry and Draco did a spell that they did not research, and they all ended up here because they had blood adopted one another because they were drunk before this time, and Hermione said that the adoption affected all them and brought all of them here instead of just Harry and Draco. Malfoy." He finished lamely while looking at his mother. His father was just looking at him like he had lost his mind. Thinking back to what he just said he realized that it did not make much sense.

"I see." Said Dorea quietly.

Lucius cleared his throat. "They have been explaining what happened in their world before they ended up here, Lady Potter."

Narcissa nodded as she looked into the other woman's eyes. "Yes, and I am not happy with what they have been through. I have placed a Black family claim on them, Aunt Dorea. Lily and Alice followed with their own claims. All of them are blood siblings except Hermione and Draco, my son, who are dating."

Dorea looked at the girl that she had not seen since she was a small child with calculation. "Very well. I am sure that you do the Black family proud with your claim, Narcissa. Now while you introduce me to everyone, I think Henry here should collect a few people for the rest of the explanation that I am sure will very interesting. Henry dear, please get Abraxas as that young man is clearly a Malfoy. You, young man look like a Longbottom?" She asked of Neville, when he nodded she continued. "So collect Frank Longbottom, I believe he is an auror." She looked at the two blond girls for a moment before making their family connections in her mind. Also collect the Lovegoods as it appears that they have a daughter of their house here. I suppose you are a Greengrass?" She asked Daphne who just nodded. "Hn. They are in France or something right now. I don't know if we can contact them."

"Oh don't worry, Lady Potter." Daphne said with a smirk. "I wouldn't want them here anyway. They positively hate each other and would try to find ways to marry me to some hideous old man so that they could have access to my money. It is truly no loss not to have them here."

Dorea Potter stared at the girl for a few more moments before nodding in agreement. She had never liked Athena Flint and she was even worse to be around since she married into the Greengrass family. She looked at Hermione with a contemplative look on her face. "And what family are you from dear? I am normally good at placing people but am unable to think of one for you."

"Oh that's alright Lady Potter, I am muggleborn. You don't have to bother contacting anyone. My family is already here."

Dorea Potter's eye brows climbed into her hairline. A Black had placed a familiar claim on a muggleborn. _Well this is just fascinating._ She nodded at the group that was looking back at her with varying degrees of interest. "Very well, then I think the last that would need to be collected would be Burggie and Orion as they are head of the black family. Make sure that they get here quickly dear. I will just wait here while these young ladies and men catch me up on what has been going on." Henry nodded and disappeared back through the door to collect those that his wife had mentioned. Sirius had shrunk a bit more into his seat at the mention of his mother.

As lunch continued, Dorea conjured a plush chair behind Harry and James so that she would be close to the two boys as they explained everything to her. James began by introducing Lily. Lily was shy as she was introduced to the intimidating woman but quickly warmed up as she began to explain what her son had been through in that other world. Dorea was impressed with her maternal instincts and decided that she would make a good match for her James. She was also appalled by what she was learning about the travelers' lives in the other world.

The doors to the great hall opened again and a very blond, aristocratic man walked in. Once they spotted a pale Lucius sitting at the Gryffindor table, he raised his brow at the seating arrangement and approached their son. He had never seen Gryffindors and Slytherins sitting together voluntarily. "Lucius, do you care to explain why Henry Potter just told me that I must come to Hogwarts immediately?" His eyes were roaming the table where his son was sitting but stopped abruptly at the blond boy sitting two seats down. _I know I do not have any other children running around so who is this?_

Lucius just looked at his father and blinked. _I haven't even thought about how to tell him about what is going on. What in Merlin's name am I supposed to say to explain all this?_ "Ahem. It seems that I had a son in another dimension and he and his blood adopted siblings and his muggleborn girlfriend were pulled into this dimension when my son got drunk and cast a spell with a drunken Potter." _There, that covers most of it._ Lucius lifted his chin in pride at his explanation of what was going on. _My explanation is so much better than James Potters was._ He felt that it was fairly comprehensive.

His father just looked at him for a moment before assuming a position that Lucius had adopted not too long ago. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as he conjured a chair behind his son and apparent grandson before saying. "Explain." So Lucius began to tell his father what he had heard so far. Abraxas continued to pinch the bridge of his nose every few moments as his son spoke causing some of the travelers to snicker at the similarity between the two.

The Doors to the great hall burst open as a young man with red robes burst into the hall and ran towards Alice once he had found her in the mist of all the students at the Gryffindor table. She smiled at him as he panted and asked her what was wrong between breaths. Henry Potter did not tell him why he needed to get to Hogwarts immediately before he popped away leaving a panicked young man behind. Alice just smiled and said. "I want to introduce you to your son, Neville." She continued to smile at her boyfriend as he stared at Neville. Her smile disappeared as his eyes rolled up in his head and he passed out. "Oh…maybe I should have eased him into that a bit. Opps" She said with a small frown. Neville had just buried his head in his arms as he laughed. His mum was a hoot. Alice revived Frank and began to explain but had to revive him a few times as he kept passing back out from shock.

The next people to enter the hall were the Lovegoods. They were calm when they entered the hall as they had only graduated a few years earlier and had no one at the school to worry about causing trouble yet. A waving arm from the front of the hall caught their attention.

"Oh look Selene, it appears that we have a new member of the family. Do you think she knows where to find the Crumple Horn Snorkshack?"

The dreamy people migrated over to the blond that was clutching a boy with black hair as if he would run away if she let go. Once they were in range, Luna began her introductions. Everyone stopped what they were doing to listen to the blond girl that had been mostly quiet except for a few giggles aimed at Severus.

"Hello mummy and daddy. I am Luna. I am your daughter but I come from another dimension. I am the blood adopted sister of them." She pointed at all her siblings. "And this is my boyfriend Severus Snape." She snuggled into the boy who was now staring at her with wide eyes. "Oh, you have orange nargles here. I don't like them. They are supposed to be blue." She finished with a pout directed at her parents.

The Lovegoods took the introduction in stride. Selene conjured chairs behind the young couple and pulled her husband into a seat since he was already talking to the two teens before him.

"How wonderful to meet you my dear. I have never seen a blue nargles, but they sound lovely. We should do a study to see if your nargles behave different from the orange ones here. Now tell me young Severus, what are your intentions towards my daughter here?"

Severus choked on air as Luna giggled from her spot at his side. _What? Wait…what? Girlfriend? Intentions? Do I have intentions? I have a girlfriend? When did that happened? Wait…what?_ Severus just continued to stare at the blond man that seemed continent to let him stay silent as he tried to process what had just happened. Xenophilius knew that some people had to warm up to the Lovegood way of doing things and it looked like his Luna had the boy well in hand.

He slapped the boy on the shoulder and said in his airy voice that managed to be airy still being manly. "It's alright son. You will do well for our little Luna here. You can call us mum and dad." With this pronouncement, Severus lost all ability to think. He just stared at the people around him in confusion while trying to find out what happened.

Regulus was snickering at Severus's expression and watching as Abraxas Malfoy listened to Lucius with raised brows. Lucius looked like he was giving his father a migraine with whatever he was telling him.

Everyone fell silent as the doors were flung open again to allow the entrance of an irate woman with black hair arranged into a lovely updo, followed by a stately man with a scowl on his face. Henry Potter followed behind the two of them with a small smirk on his face. He had found it fairly amusing to appear in front of random people and telling them that they had to go to Hogwarts immediately before leaving without explanation.

"Sirius Orion Black! What have you done that I am being told to get to Hogwarts immediately? I was supposed to have tea with the Lady Lastrange to arrange a contact between Bella and the Lastrange boy, not be called here to deal with your indiscretions." The travelers all winced at the familiar shrieking of Walburga Black.

"Cease your shrieking Burggie." Dorea called from her seat behind the Potter boys. Once he realized where she was sitting, Henry Potter made his way to her side to settle into his own seat beside her. "Sirius has done nothing."

"Must you call me that infernal nickname Dorie?" Walburga asked her cousin with a grimace.

"Yes, yes I must…" Everyone was distracted by Draco Malfoy singing under his breath.

"Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming, swimming, swimming. What do we do? We swim, swim... " he stopped abruptly when Hermione popped him on the back of the head and called for Kreacher.

Kreacher popped in and looked at Hermione in question. "Kreacher. Draco quoted Finding Nemo and I can't reach Harry." She said with a pout in the elf's direction. Harry winced from his seat across the table and glared at the blond boy across from him. All eyes in the hall were watching the travelers with great interest.

Kreacher nodded at the girl that had called him. "I is being taking care of it Mistress Grangy." He popped to the space behind Harry and smacked the boy on the back of the head. Every pureblood and most of the half-bloods in the room had their jaws drop in shock. The elf then proceeded to rub Harrys back in comfort while muttering. "Kreacher is being sorry for having to smack the Master Harry for allowing Master Draco to watch muggle moves and quote them. Mistress Grangy is being saying that Master Harry is supposed to bes stopping Master Draco from being an annoying git. Kreacher is being bringing you some chocolate to make yous feel better about beings punished by yours Kreacher." Kreacher popped out of the room, but returned within a few moments to hand Harry a chocolate frog. Hermione just shook her head at the elf. "Heres you go Master Harry. You tries to be better at stopping Master Draco from quoting the muggles movies." With one last pat on Harry's back, Kreacher popped away again, leaving a room of shocked students, teachers, and parents.

The Lovegoods were impressed with the elf and asked Severus if he knew where they could get one like that. Severus just blinked at the man and took a bite of the sandwich that Luna was holding up to his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and the follows and favorites. I am glad that so many people are enjoying this story. i am sorry for the slow updates, but I have found that I have to be in a certain mood to write this story. updates will continue to be sporadic as I will be writing when the inspiration strikes. I will not be abandoning this story though. This chapter is a bit long.

As always, if you have a question, I will do my best to answer through PM.

Happy Reading

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Walburga was the first to break the silence as she asked the room at large. "Was that my house elf?" Her incredulous tone accompanied a look of shock on her face. Even her husband was not able to maintain his stoic mask when faced with an elf like the Kreacher they had just seen.

"Nope." Harry said while popping his p and taking a bite out of his chocolate frog. "That is my Kreacher. My Kreacher is better than your Kreacher." He gave a smirk in Sirius mother's direction before turning his attention to his frog card. "Nuts, I got Slytherin again." Gasps were heard as the founder cards were extremely rare and Slytherin was one of the rarest to have ever been printed. "What's that Ferret? Twelve now?"

"Probably. You have the most ridiculous luck Potty." Draco leaned over the table and snatched it out of Harry's hand. "There, you are back at eleven. Aren't I helpful?" Draco smirked at the scowling boy in front of him.

"Not particularly, no." Harry grumbled.

The Black Matriarch and Patriarch blinked at the cheeky boy that looked like a Potter. Dorea was smirking at her from behind the boy. Walburga gave a huff and made her way towards her cousin. Abraxas was already seated close to the Lovegoods so they decided to conjure chairs behind their eldest son. He will probably get into the most trouble anyway. Walburga and Dorea sat with their husbands on either end of them.

As Sirius explained to his parents about the travelers, the Head of the Black family and his wife stared at their son with incredulous expressions. Walburga stiffened when Sirius told her that Narcissa had claimed familiar rights that included a mudblood. She decided that she would not be saying anything at this point since the familiar claim apparently included a boy that had defeated the Dark Lord as a baby and faced a troll and Cerberus in his first year. It would be better to wait and see how much power they all have. If they have the power to defeat a Dark Lord, tainted blood could be overlooked. She has been blood adopted by almost all the others, so that would lessen the taint. _Hn. We shall see_.

It was three in the afternoon before the families had been caught up to the rest of the inhabitants of the Great Hall. The families that had settled around the travelers sat in silence as they absorbed everything that had been explained up to the point of Harry having his first Christmas at Hogwarts. Dorea was the first to speak to the travelers about their lives.

"You poor dear, having to deal with those horrible muggle relatives of yours. I know that you are new to this world, but they could be just as nasty in this one. Are you sure you don't want Grandmum to take care of them?"

Harry blinked at his dad's mum for a few moments before answering. "Um. No thank you…um…Grandmum…it was nice of you to offer though." Draco snickered at Harry thanking someone for offering to do violence for him. He hushed when a pointy elbow collided with his side.

Walburga had nodded in agreement and seemed disappointed that Dorea would not be taking revenge on the muggles. Well at least he was polite about it. She caught the eye of Dorea and perked up. It looks like the Black women would be taking care of it anyway. How fun. She started a mental inventory of spells she knew that could make life hell for the muggles that had abused her…nephew…cousin…grand-god child…whatever. What he doesn't know won't hurt him.

The travelers all gave a shudder as they watched the smile that crossed Walburga Black's face. Whatever was making her happy did not bode well for someone. All of the travelers correctly guessed that she was thinking about the Dursleys as they had been the topic of the most recent conversation. They all decided as one to ignore it. _If we don't know about it, it can't hurt us._

"Well. Now that everyone is caught up, we will just have snack brought out and see what else our travelers have to tell us." Dumbledore clapped his hands and gave instructions to the elf that appeared. A few moments later the tables in the Great Hall were filled. All but for a small section of the Gryffindor table; the empty section of table was being inspected by the adults that had taken up residence behind the students. Henry reached over to the Slytherin table a grabbed a biscuit.

Kreacher popped in and began to place snacks before his charges. He nodded approvingly when Lala popped in with a sniffle and snatched the biscuit from Henry before he could take a bite only to replace it with a plate full of his favorite fruit. The hall watched as she looked towards Kreacher, who nodded at the smaller elf, before she popped away. Henry just stared at the plate that his nanny elf had just shoved into his hands. _What just happened?_

"Would someone please explain why my elf is acting like that?" Dorea asked the question that her husband was too stunned to ask.

"Oh, that is Harry's fault. He got Kreacher to think that she was not doing her job, so now Kreacher is going to train her how to be a 'good elf' as per his standards." Daphne looked at the older woman with a smile. "It makes Kreacher happy, so I doubt you would be able to get Harry to make him stop."

Harry just shook his head at her when his Grandmum looked at him with a brow raised. He then smirked at Draco when she just sighed and speared a piece of melon with the fork that Lala had just provided her. "You children are going to be a handful, aren't you?" She said with a sigh.

The travelers all looked in her direction and replied as one. "No Grandmum. We promise we will be good." The adults in the room just blinked at the travelers in shock. Dorea and Walburga traded exasperated looks when they saw the expressions of innocence that the travelers all pulled off remarkably well. They were not fooled. They knew exactly what that look meant thanks to Sirius and James; although, the travelers seemed much more adept at looking innocent.

"Get on with the story then." Dorea just sighed at the group around the table. Everyone's eyes focused on the travelers in excitement. Everyone wanted to know what else had happened to them.

"Well," Harry said looking at the ceiling in deep thought, "I think we still need to cover Norbert, The mirror, detention and the stone for first year. Shall we go in that order?" His siblings all thought for a few moments before nodding.

"And just who is Norbert? I don't remember anyone with that name being talked about yet?" Walburga asked Harry with one brow raised. _I am not really sure that I want to know. Even Sirius has not been able to get into so much trouble as these children have._

Draco decided that he would explain about Norbert. "I am sure that you can all remember that Hagrid owned Fluffy. He has a thing for dangerous animals and thinks that they are all adorable or some such rot." Hagrid was blushing from his place at the head table. "Well, he was drinking and playing some card game when he won a dragons egg off of some random bloke." Draco preened as he heard the gasps from around the room. He always liked being the center of attention. "Harry, Hermione and the weasel found out about the bloody egg and were there when the thing hatched; I was looking in from the window and watched the whole thing too. It was a little bit awesome. I have to agree with Hagrid that Dragons are interesting." Draco was now gazing off in the distance with glazed eyes and Hagrid was beaming at the thought of finally getting a Dragon's egg. The other teachers and adults in the room were staring at the Giant in horror. Dumbledore looked like he was trying to stay as still as possible so as not to attract Minerva's attention. He just knew that he was going to be blamed for this too.

Daphne could see that Draco was now in his own little world thinking about dragons, so she decided to continue the story. "When the 'Golden Trio' found out that Draco knew about the bloody thing, they decided to smuggle the dragon out of the castle so that it could go to a reserve." She giggled. "It was hilarious. The dumb beast caught the hut on fire a few times and bit that idiot Ron. Draco was sneaking out to the hut almost every day so that he could watch that dragon. Seriously Draco, you have a problem."

Draco frowned and tossed a chocolate tart towards her. "I don't have a problem. I just think that dragons are awesome. Who wouldn't want to own a dragon? It would be absolutely fabulous. And they obviously like to bite weasels so they would make a great guard pet." As he was ranting both Lucius and Abraxas were looking at him incredulously before again pinching the bridge of their noses. Hermione could not seem to decide if she was more amused at the elder Malfoys or horrified to know that her boyfriend was a regular sized Hagrid. Daphne and Luna were both ignoring their blond brother to make their seatmates blush. Walburga and Orin were eyeing the girl in front of them with appraising eyes. And the Lovegoods were still looking dreamy. Dragons were not strange enough to catch their interest. Most of the other adults were just blinking at the still ranting Draco.

"Draco. You cannot have a bloody dragon." Hermione finally interrupted the boy who began to pout at her. "No, don't look at me like that. I have enough of the blasted creatures and will be quite happy to never see one again. You will not have one. Me having to ride one out of Gringotts is more than enough for a lifetime and that does not even include the other two fucking dragons. NO DRAGONS!" Hermione's tone of voice made even the adults wince in fear.

All was silent in the hall until Abraxas finally caught up with the conversation. "Wait a minute. What the hell were you doing on a fucking dragon? And what do you mean 'out of Gringotts'?" Abraxas was looking at his grandson's girlfriend in horror while everyone else in the hall looked at the girl for an explanation.

"Oh umm." Hermione just blinked at the others.

"You have to wait till we explain our seventh year for that one. We still have to get to the one in fourth year first." Luna said from her spot beside Severus. Xenophilius smiled in satisfaction as he watched the arm around Luna tighten as the boy his daughter had chosen drew her closer.

"I need a drink." Orion said from his spot beside his wife. The other adults nodded and called for their house elves.

As their elves popped in, Kreacher appeared to monitor the activity. Apparently he had contacted Dobby, and the Kreacher from this time line to give them some advice on serving skills. He had also found a small little elf that had no family called Happy that would bond to the Lovegoods, who were delighted with the sweet elf. The other adults were horrified when their elves looked to the travelers Kreacher for approval before popping away. The last one to leave was the Kreacher from this time line. The two had a staring contest before the travelers Kreacher growled and the other one popped away with wide fearful eyes. Kreacher smirked at his charges and popped away.

"I am going to need more than this drink." Orion stared at the spot that his elf had just disappeared from before taking a long pull from his glass of fire whisky."

"Moving on." Neville said from his place between his parents. He really wanted to move this conversation along as his dad kept poking him in the side as if to see if he was really there. Apparently mums were not the only ones that were weird. "They decided that they would take Norbert to the top of the astronomy tower to meet with Ron's brother's friends who would then take the dragon to Ron's brother at the reserve that he worked on." The occupants of the great hall blinked as they tried to decipher the explanation that they were hearing. "Draco was out in the halls trying to tell McGonagal about the dragon so that they would get into trouble, and I was out trying to warn them about Draco warning the teacher about the dragon. They left their cloak at the of the tower and we all got assigned a detention for being out after curfew. Apparently it is appropriate to take fifty points each for that infraction and assigned detentions in the Forbidden Forrest that start at eleven at night." He shot a glare at the surprised McGonagal as he finished his explanation with clear sarcasm.

James popped up from his seat so that he could aim a glare at his Head of House. "Oy!, You have caught us out of bed many times and you have been that harsh and that and we get into trouble all the time. They were first years! What gives giving my son that kind of punishment?" The other marauders nodded as they waited for an explanation. Dumbledore turned twinkling eyes towards the woman beside him as he enjoyed her being in trouble instead of him for a few minutes.

"Well, I don't know." McGonagal stuttered under the glares that were aimed her way from all tables. "It does seem a bit harsh of a punishment. I don't know why I would have done that at all." She was met by silence.

The only thing that could be heard in the Great Hall was the frantic scratching of a quill against parchment as Regulus continued to write down notes. His parchment was now a foot long and filled with tiny cramped writing. Lucius raised his brows as he looked over his friends shoulder at the list of questions; only a few questions had little lines crossing them out. _He has even started columns that have questions relating to each year. How in Merlin's name is he that organized?_

Dumbledore cleared his throat to get the attention of the occupants of the room. "I am sure that there was a reason for the punishment. Please continue the story." He made a vague motion with his hand that made him look as though he was a king granting a favor to his subjects.

Luna smirked from her place beside Severus causing those that could see her expression to shiver. Severus caught her expression from the corner of his eye and could not help the small up-curve to the corner of his lips. He was feeling much more comfortable around the girl that was stuck to his side as though she had cast a sticking charm. He had to admit, he had never felt so full in his life. He sighed and nibbled at the piece of fruit that she held up for him.

Draco gave a glare in the direction of the Headmaster. "Alright, well, on the night of our detention, we went out to meet Hagrid. The git, Harry, Neville and I were then escorted into the woods so that we could find out what was killing the unicorns. Thanks for the nightmares that caused. Hagrid then split us up so that two first years could wonder the forest alone, and find a malevolent disembodied spirit sucking the blood out the dead unicorn that we managed to find. It was an excellent detention Headmaster. And I am sure that you are right that there was a reason those four FIRST years was given the task of trying to find out what could have killed unicorns." The sneer on his face clearly showed that Draco had still not forgiven the teachers for that particular punishment.

Gasps had been heard around the hall as Draco described the detention that they had received for being out of bed after curfew for the first time. The Headmaster paled as eyes around the hall turned towards him with accusation and anger.

"Headmaster." Dumbledore flinched when the calm voice of Dorea Black reached him. "Is there a reasonable explanation why four first years in your charge, four first years and three heirs to the Ancient and Noble houses, are sent into the woods to look for something strong enough to kill unicorns? Are you encouraging punishments like this now, or does it only occur later in your tenure?"

"I assure you my lady, nothing of this sort happens now and I will do everything in my power to make sure that it never happens in this school." Dumbledore rushed to appease the seemingly calm woman in front of him. Even the Lovegoods were glaring at the Headmaster. _I am not sure that I want to hear this story anymore. It does not look like this is going to go good for me at all._

Abraxas was looking at the headmaster with narrowed eyes. "Hn. Just to ensure that this…does…not…happen I the future…I believe that the board will be keeping a closer eye on the goings on at this school. I am sure the other board members will feel that this is just as needed when they hear of this." The other parents and some of the students in the hall all nodded much to the dismay of the Headmaster.

Everyone was distracted by Kreacher popping back in. He handed each of the travelers vial with a green potion swirling inside. All the travelers winced and tossed back their potions as fast as they could before quickly taking sips of pumpkin juice to remove the taste from their mouths. Kreacher nodded in approval as he took the vials back and disappeared.

Severus was frowning at the girl sitting beside him. "Why are you all talking nutrient potions; and strong ones at that?"

Harry just blinked at his future professor as if he had lost brain cells recently. _Well, I suppose that his brain may not be getting enough blood._ He continued to blink at the young Severus as he answered with a look on his face that clearly showed that Severus should have already known the answer to the question. "We are taking nutrient potions because we need nutrients. Are you feeling light headed at all?" After spending so much time together, the travelers had no problem following his train of thought, causing Draco to choke out a laugh at the insinuation.

Severus was now feeling a bit peeved. "I get that you dunderhead, why do you need nutrients in the first place?" Lily and James were too busy waiting for an answer to be upset about Severus calling their son a dunderhead.

"What a silly question Sev." All eyes turned to look at the blond girl that was glued to Severus's side. If it was not for the fact that it was odd to see Severus close to anyone, let alone a girl, people would have forgotten that she was there since she had not said much and seemed to put all of her focus on the boy beside her. "We need the potions because Kreacher said so." There was a lot of blinking going on in the hall as people processed the fact that she had said that the house elf was the one that was making them take the potions.

"Why on earth is your elf making you take potions?" Orion seemed to be offended at the thought of people following the dictates of an elf. Granted, their Kreacher was a bit scary, but he was still an elf. Kreacher popped in beside the Head of the House of Black with narrowed eyes.

"Kreacher is a good elf and good elf is being taking care of family. Kreacher's family is being needing potions to bes making up for not having food and beings hurted by the bad mens. Kreacher is beings a good elf to his family even if they don't likes it. Theys being listening to their's Kreacher or theys is being not having their puddinings or havings their telly time." Kreacher was once again wagging a finger in someonees face. Orion was too shocked to say anything. Walburga, Sirius and Regulus were all looking at the elf in shock. Kreacher narrowed his eyes even further. "Kreacher is beings making sure that yours Kreacher is beings trained to take propers cares of you from nows on." He gave a sharp nod of his head at his decision and popped back out.

No one spoke while they processed another verbal dressing down delivered from odd elf that had come from another dimension to track his charges. All the parents in attendance except for the Lovegoods were horrified at the thought of this elf teaching their own elves. Once again Dorea sent a pleading look to Harry who was sitting in front of her. He simply smirked and shook his head. He knew exactly what she wanted but Kreacher was happy and that made him happy. There was no way he was getting rid of such a rich source of entertainment.

Regulus had narrowed his eyes on the spot that the crazy version of his elf had stood while processing the information. _Why did he say they had no food? What bad men? What the hell is 'telly time'?_ he quickly started to write down his questions while shooting glances through narrowed eyes at the travelers. His thoughts were very similar to what most people were thinking. Lily and Alice had begun to hug Harry and Neville again while Narcissa grabbed hold of Draco's arm with enough force to make him wince. _What happened to these people?_

"What's "telly time" Peter asked from his space from beside Remus." Most people stared at him incredulously for a moment before rolling their eyes.

"Honestly?" Lily hissed from her seat. "We find out that they have apparently been so short on food and had some kind of encounter with what that elf called 'bad men, and you want to know what 'telly time' is?" Peter blushed and looked down at the table as he shifted in his seat.

"I am sorry Lily." He mumbled.

"Kreacher won't let us watch movies on the telly if he is upset with us." Draco said with a pout causing his father and grandfather to raise their right eyebrows.

Hermione just sighed and shook her head. "Kreacher packed everything in the bag. I am sure that the telly is in there. We will set it up latter and you can watch a movie then." Draco beamed at his girlfriend.

Dumbledore twinkled at the bushy haired girl. "I am sorry Miss Granger, but muggle electronics will not work at Hogwarts in this dimension. Do they in your old world?"

"No sir, but I came up with a runic array that allowed the electronic devices to pull energy from magic instead of electricity and another one that made them stop blowing up around magic. We are good to go and can get it to work fine." Most of the Ravenclaws and some of the teachers looked at the girl in awe.

"Well then. How wonderful. Shall we return to the story? We seem to have gotten off track. I believe that we had just heard about that unfortunate detention. You said something about a stone and mirror?" The headmaster ignored the glares that were aimed his way at the reminder of the detention that four of the travelers had been subject to as he twinkled at the students seated at the Gryffindor table.

"Oh, well. Since I had a nifty invisibility cloak, I took to wondering the castle when I was having trouble sleeping. One night I almost got caught by Filch and Snape, so I ducked into an empty classroom. In the middle of the room was this large mirror with the words Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi."

Dumbledore paled at this description. _Oh Merlin. Minnie is going to kill me._ He winced as he looked at the suspicious faces of the parents sitting behind the students. _Of course that is if I survive what the parents do to me. Oh I want to have a few words with my counterpart. What on Earth was he thinking to have such a thing in the school. Its probably a good thing that they are now here for me to look after if this is what they get up to in there other world. I need a drink._

"I have heard of that." Regulus looked as though he was trying to remember where he had heard about the mirror before. "Isn't that the mirror that is enchanted to ensnare people by showing them whatever they want? What was that doing here?" He was frowning at the messy headed boy across the table from him.

Everyone was quiet as they waited for an answer, their gazes switching between Regulus and Harry. "You are right. The inscription is written backwards and says ""I show not your face but your heart's desire" Abraxas Malfoy sucked air in through clenched teeth as he joined the three women from the Black family in glaring at the Headmaster. "So, when I looked into the mirror, I saw my family. It was the first time I had ever seen what they looked like."

Lily started to cry again and hugged Harry tight again before shoving him into the startled arms of James. She then startled everyone by standing on the bench and quickly casting a spell towards an unprepared Professor Dumbledore. He sat in his chair blinking at the head girl while his hair started to cycle through the colors of the rainbow. His robes were cycling in clashing colors. Raising her chin as if daring him to say anything about her actions she glared at the silent Headmaster before sitting back down and pulling a snickering Harry back into her arms. A laughing James fell out of his seat when he heard his son mutter under his breath about 'mums being strange.' While the students in the hall were laughing at the Headmaster's plight, the adults were all still glaring at the Headmaster. Those glares promised that he would be dealing with the fallout from his counterpart. The headmaster just sighed, resigned to being hexed with various embarrassing spells from the temperamental Lily Evens. _Why could we not get detention travelers from a world where I am a wonderful mentor?_

Harry finally managed to get out of his mother's arms and continued while casting glances at the clingy girl beside him. _I need a drink. Maybe I could talk Hermione into letting us try that spell again. At least in a world of Treacle I would not be smothered by my mum. Are all mum's like this._ Looking around he noticed that Draco was wincing at the grip his mum had on his arm. Neville looked resigned to being squeezed to death by his mum. They shared exasperated looks over the heads of their respective mothers. James was now sitting back in his seat while trying to avoid his hair being smoothed by his mother. Walburga seemed to be controlling herself the best but was clutching her wand in one hand while glaring at the headmaster. _Okay. Apparently Mum's are all nutters._

"A lot of the students came across that mirror." Hermione said into the silence. "I saw myself getting perfect scores on my NEWTs." Hermione had a small smile on her face as she thought about her greatest desire.

"I saw my father giving me a dragon." Draco turned wide eyes towards his dad and grandfather who just stared at him in disbelief. Surely he did not think they would get him a dragon?

"Draco!" Hermione huffed before narrowing her eyes. "Okay, fine. You want a Dragon? Kreacher?" Eyes around the hall widened as the girl called out for the crazy house elf. Surely she was not going to get her boyfriend a dragon? As the elf popped into the room she smirked evilly towards the elf who's ears perked up. "Kreacher, Draco is still going on about wanting a dragon. Can you get him one?" Most of those in the hall shuddered when they saw the smile that spread across Kreacher's face. The travelers all started to snicker while Draco paled and stared at his girlfriend in horror. Before he could protest Kreacher had already popped away. Within a few moments he returned with a green and silver stuffed dragon plushy. Kreacher smirked at the blond boy before popping back away.

"Mione, that's mean." She just smirked as he held the plushy in his arms while the hall broke out in laughter.

"Mean am I?" Her voice was sweet as she spoke. "Let me tell you what will happen if you ask for a bloody dragon again." She leaned in close so that no one could hear as she whispered into Draco's ear. The hall watched as a look of horror spread across his face as she spoke. Soon to bright spots of color could be seen on his cheeks.

"You are right Hermione. You are a wonderful girlfriend and I am lucky to have you for my girl. This is a wonderful and thoughtful gift. I shall call him Squishy and he shall be mine and he shall be my Squishy." His lips snapped closed as his girlfriend twitched at yet another move quote from Finding Nemo.

"No more Disney for a while, Draco." Dorea, Walburga and Abraxas were all looking at the bushy headed girl with a bit of pride. A woman that could keep a Malfoy in line would be an asset regardless of blood. Suddenly a lot of the misgivings from the adult Malfoy and Black were assuaged.

Luna spoke into the new silence that had developed when Draco received a new plushy. "I was not there since I am a year younger so I was the only one that did not see the mirror." The others nodded.

"Hold on. I thought you were all in seventh year." Remus looked confused.

"We are all in seventh year. We all missed our seventh year for one reason or another. Luna missed most of her sixth, but we were able to get her caught up and get her into our year once we decided to come back to school to finish our NEWTs. We were having an eighth year for those that had missed." Daphne smirked at the befuddled looks she was getting from around the hall while everyone tried to figure out what had caused them to miss so much school.

Lucius looked like he was going to ask a question but was startled when a hand quickly covered his mouth to prevent him from asking anything. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Regulus to find out the reason the boy had done such a thing.

"For the love of Merlin, don't ask right now. They will go off on another tangent and we will be here even longer. I will write it down and we will find out later." Regulus hissed. Lucius nodded. These newcomers did seem to have very short attention spans.

Daphne grinned widely at Regulus from across the table before turning back towards Sirius. "When I looked into the mirror I saw something wonderful." She then leaned closer to the boy so that she could whisper into his ear. Whatever she was telling the boy caused him to squirm and turn a bright red that had never been seen on the womanizing boy's face before. After a moment Daphne sat back with a satisfied smirk on her face while Sirius tried to control his breathing. His parents were looking on with amusement as one of the travelers managed to make their wild son completely speechless. Almost everyone in the hall wanted to know what she had said.

Neville rolled his eyes at Daphne's antics. "I only came across it once. I also saw my parents seeing me graduate." No one thought to ask why this would be his deepest wish but his siblings all sent him comforting smiles.

"So anyways." Harry really did not want to finish telling about his first year. _Mum is going to be all strange again._ "We, meaning that Hermione, Ron the prat, and I found out that someone was going to steal the philosopher's stone, which was hidden on the third floor corridor. We thought that Severus was going to steal it." He laughed out loud when he saw the offended look that spread across the boy's face at that comment. We left the common room so that we could get the stone first." The parents all groaned and then glared at the Headmaster again, who had figured out that he would be glared at until this story was finished.

Remus growled. "You when back to that three headed dog, didn't you?" Harry shifted guiltily at the question.

"Well. We had found out that you can put them to sleep with a bit of music, so it was really not that bad." He paused as people around the room snorted. Abraxas and Lucius had once again taken up mirror positions with their eyes closed and their fingers pinching the bridge of their noses. _At least I know where Draco gets that from. I wonder if it is learned or actually genetic._ The Kreacher from this world popped in with a new glass of fire whiskey for Orion Black and was quickly followed by Lala providing the same to Henry Potter. Both elves looked towards Kreacher for approval before popping away much to the dismay of Walburga and Dorea.

"Well then we went down the trapdoor that the Cerberus was guarding. There we landed on Devils Snare. Hermione was wonderful and cast a fire spell so that we were able to get loose." Harry tried to ignore how everyone was tensing up and how his mum was staring at him in horror. He decided to rush thought this as fast as he could to try to minimize his time being suffocated by his mother. "Then there I had to catch a Key that was flying around a room by fly on a broom. Ron got us past the next challenge by playing us across a giant wizarding chess set." He winced at the grip that his mum had just inflicted on his arm. _How does Draco stand that? Aunt Cissy has not removed her grip for a while. I wonder if we have any bruise paste. Oh man, Kreacher is going to go nuts if I have a bruise._ "Ahem, well, then there was another troll, but that was okay because it had already been knocked out."

He could tell that his attempt to calm everyone down was not working. Obviously they understood that someone would have had to been there to knock the thing out. Everyone was leaning in so as not to miss anything. Regulus was writing on his parchment while never looking away from the messy headed boy.

"Ahem. Then Hermione solved a logic puzzle from Severus and I went into the last room alone since there was only enough potion for one to go forward." The people around him that had never heard the story all groaned. "And that is when I found out that it was Quirrell that had been after the stone and not Severus." Severus just looked at the boy as if to say _of course it was not me you dunderhead._ Harry could not help but smile at his younger potions professor as he sat and held a smiling Luna. _That girl should have been in Slytherin_ He thought as she sent a wink in his direction.

"Wait. I thought that was the professor that was afraid of his own shadow that you said was worthless." Dorea interrupted with a confused expression.

"Well. He was being sneaky." Harry winced at the look that his grandmother gave him. Apparently she did not appreciate cheek. "Anyways. He was being possessed by Voldemort and had Voldemort's face sticking out of the back of his head. There was this thing where he was trying to use me to get the stone for him for a moment and then I tried to get away and then he attacked me but I was protected still by my mum's whatever it is that she did to save me the first time, so when he touched me he burned all up and that was the end of the first year." Harry spoke without stopping as he tried to explain as much as he could by saying as little as he could.

Crickets could be heard in the Great Hall as everyone but the other travelers looked at the boy incredulously. All of a student the adults were all on their feet along with the young versions of the travelers parents. Even the Lovegood looked incensed at the explanation that they had just heard, startling some with the clarity that was shining out of the usually dreamy eyes. Harry just winced and scrunched down in his seat as questions were being yelled.

"What?"

"What do you mean a face coming out of the back of his head?

"Burned him with a touch?

"…why did you even have to…?

"You are never going to leave the house!"

Only a few words and questions could be heard over the noise in the Great Hall until Luna got fed up. She stood on her seat and cast a powerful percussion hex towards the celling. The loud boom was enough to have everyone go silent and turn all attention to her. Everyone blinked at the stern look that she had on her face. Her parents looked proud.

"I am only going to say this once, so listen carefully." Shivers ran down spines as she spoke in her dreamy voice while sounding like she would gladly hurt anyone that crossed her. Severus was just looking up at her with a dazed expression on his face. "You were warned before we began that you would not enjoy our story, and if you continue to make so much noise as to draw Jagerloms here, we will not continue. This was their first year. You will either deal, or the story will stop. We do not have to tell you anything and if you continue to behave thus, we will not continue. You will listen and ask questions in a manor that will not cause us to accidently hex you. If I see one Jagerlom, the story ends. Am I clear?"

"What's a Jagerlom?" Regulus once again slammed a hand over his mouth as he realized that he had once again blurted out a question like a common Gryffindors. Luna just smiled at him as she retook her seat and snuggled into the side of a still dazed Severus. His arms wrapped around her without her having to do anything other than cuddle close. Everyone began to take their seats as they stared at the blond girl warily.

"I have a question." Sirius was looking at the blond to make sure that his question was okay with her. She just nodded in his direction before beginning to run her fingers through the Severus's silky hair. Lucius and Regulus were both staring at their housemate in shock as he did not protest. "So. He is gone now and you will never see You Know Who again, right?" His question distracted everyone from the sight of Severus allowing the scary blond girl to mess with his hair. All eyes turned back to the messy headed teen. Harry just gave a sheepish grin and shrugged.

"Sorry, but nope." Harry mumbled.

"You have to realize. In our world, we just finished a war." Hermione's words seemed to shock everyone as they processed the information. "Anyways. That is the end of our first year." The elder Malfoys had again assumed the 'Malfoy position of frustration and irritation.' Almost everyone else just stared at the travelers as though they would turn into creature right before their eyes. Narcissa, Alice, and Lily were all hugging their sons. Hermione had somehow been pulled into the hug from Narcissa since she had been in Draco's arms when his mum had thrown her arms around them.

"Well. That was delightful." Sarcasm dripped from Daphne's mouth. "Now that we have told you about our first year, we have a party to finish. Headmaster, do you mind if we have an impromptu dance in here?"

The Headmaster blinked at the girl for a moment before speaking. "Erm. That would be fine my dear. Let's see. It is eight now, so let's have first through fourth in the dorms by ten and the older students in by midnight." With a clap of his hands he summoned a house elf and whispered instructions. With a nod, the elf snapped her fingers, causing all of the tables to disappear. As the students would stand, the benches would move to the sides of the hall. The parents all stood and vanished their chairs before making their way to speak with the headmaster.

"Kreacher." The house elf popped in at Draco's call. "Can you get us some music Kreacher. We are going to party for a while."

"Master Ferret is going to bes doings only dancing? Kreacher is not beings have to track naughty masters through old elf magic again?" This odd conversation was observed by everyone in the room.

"Of course not Kreacher. It was an accident last time. I promise we would never leave you behind by choice." Draco quickly placated the suspicious elf.

"I wills be watching Master Ferret. Mistress Grangy, I's bes needing to get music out of yours bag." The parents were astounded as Hermione held open her small beaded bag only for Kreacher to lean into it as though it was going to eat him up. The rest of the hall was just as interested in the bag even though they had seen it before. _How much stuff is in that bag._ Was a common thought throughout the room. Soon Kreacher had emerged and set up some black boxes on a small table. The muggle born and raised recognized the boxes as odd looking radios with many more buttons than they were used to and what appeared to be speakers. The purebloods just looked on at the devices with confusion.

Soon, the hall was filled with music. Luna was quick to pull Severus close to her in the middle of the floor. She was joined by Daphne who led a hesitant Sirius behind her, and Draco and Hermione. Harry and Neville joined their group without partners, as they did not know anyone in this world next. Everyone watched the group in the middle of the room as music they had never heard began to play. The travelers all began to dance.

 _I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath_

 _Scared to rock the boat and make a mess_

 _So I sit quietly, agree politely_

 _I guess that I forgot I had a choice_

 _I let you push me past the breaking point_

 _I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything_

Severus stood stiffly as Luna began to sway against him. She did not seem to mind that he did not know what to do. She grabbed his hips and pulled him into motion. Sirius seemed to be doing a little bit better as he was watching the other boys dance to the odd music and was mimicking their movemnts while trying to get closer to a smirking Daphne. Draco , Hermione, Neville, and Harry were all dancing close together.

 _You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)_

 _Already brushing off the dust_

 _You hear my voice, you hear that sound_

 _Like thunder gonna shake the ground_

 _You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)_

 _Get ready 'cause I've had enough_

 _I see it all, I see it now_

 _I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_

 _'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

 _Louder, louder than a lion_

 _'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _You're gonna hear me roar_

Lily and James made their way over towards the group, followed by Narcissa dragging a reluctant Lucius who was casting desperate looks towards his father, and Alice and Frank. They watched the others dancing closely before joining in and mimicking the dance style. Some of the adults were watching in horror. That was not what they would call dancing.

 _Now I'm floating like a butterfly_

 _Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes_

 _I went from zero, to my own hero_

 _[Pre-Chorus:]_

 _You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)_

 _Already brushing off the dust_

 _You hear my voice, you hear that sound_

 _Like thunder gonna shake the ground_

 _You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)_

 _Get ready 'cause I've had enough_

 _I see it all, I see it now_

 _I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_

 _'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

 _Louder, louder than a lion_

 _'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _(You're gonna hear me roar)_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _(You'll hear me roar)_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _You're gonna hear me roar..._

The girls all moved closer together.

 _Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar_

Wands came out of the girls hands to shoot sparks into the air. Luna caused a wispy version of a tiger to stalk through the air. The girls continued to dance while casting spells that flew through the room and caused others to stare at the spell work in awe.

 _I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_

 _'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

 _Louder, louder than a lion_

 _'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _(You're gonna hear me roar)_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _(You'll hear me roar)_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _You're gonna hear me roar..._

Many of the students were now dancing in the middle of the room while mimicking the dance style of the travelers. Many of the couples found that the new style of dancing was a lot of fun, and it also allowed a few to dance alone if they did not have a partner. Harry was quick to start dancing with a girl with black hair and a Hufflepuff uniform. Neville found himself dancing with a brown haired Ravenclaw. The next song started when the first stopped.

Severus tried to leave the dancing area, but was grabbed by Luna who pulled him back to dance with her. Severus was going to protest before she pulled his arms around her and began to sway even closer. _I guess it would be rude to just leave her here._

 _I've never seen a diamond in the flesh_

 _I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies_

 _And I'm not proud of my address,_

 _In a torn-up town, no postcode envy_

 _But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom_

 _Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,_

 _We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams._

 _But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece._

 _Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash._

 _We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair._

Some of the girls that were not dancing could see the advantage of dancing so close to their crush and made their way to stunned boys to pull onto the dance floor. The adults just continued to stare. They should probably separate the students. They continued to watch the dancing.

Sirius looked like he would pass out if Daphne continued to move against him. He was desperately trying to remember that his parents were in the room. The travelers continued to shoot spells that would fly around.

 _And we'll never be royals (royals)._

 _It don't run in our blood,_

 _That kind of luxe just ain't for us._

 _We crave a different kind of buzz._

 _Let me be your ruler (ruler),_

 _You can call me queen Bee_

 _And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule._

 _Let me live that fantasy._

 _[Verse 2]_

 _My friends and I—we've cracked the code._

 _We count our dollars on the train to the party._

 _And everyone who knows us knows that we're fine with this,_

 _We didn't come from money._

 _But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom._

 _Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,_

 _We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams._

 _But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece._

 _Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash_

 _We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair_

 _And we'll never be royals (royals)._

 _It don't run in our blood_

 _That kind of luxe just ain't for us._

 _We crave a different kind of buzz._

 _Let me be your ruler (ruler),_

 _You can call me queen Bee_

 _And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule._

 _Let me live that fantasy._

 _Ooh ooh oh_

 _We're bigger than we ever dreamed,_

 _And I'm in love with being queen._

 _Ooh ooh oh_

 _Life is great without a care_

 _We aren't caught up in your love affair._

 _And we'll never be royals (royals)._

 _It don't run in our blood_

 _That kind of luxe just ain't for us._

 _We crave a different kind of buzz_

 _Let me be your ruler (ruler),_

 _You can call me queen Bee_

 _And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule._

 _Let me live that fantasy._

The next song started as soon as the previous song finished. The travelers all put their hands in the air as they began to dance energetically to the new song. The other students watched closely so that they could mimic the newcomers. Severus looked uncomfortable as he put in an absolutely minimum of effort. Luna smiled at him as he danced awkwardly.

 _Party rock_

 _Yeah_

 _Whoa!_

 _Let's go!_

 _Party rock is in the house tonight_

 _Everybody just have a good time (yeah)_

 _And we gonna make you lose your mind (whoa!)_

 _Everybody just have a good time (clap!)_

 _Party rock is in the house tonight (oh)_

 _Everybody just have a good time (I can feel it baby!)_

 _And we gonna make you lose your mind (yeah)_

 _We just wanna see you... shake that!_

This dance was fairly easy for everyone to catch onto and soon most of the students had joined in even if they were dancing alone

 _In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl,_

 _She on my jock (huh) non-stop when we're in the spot_

 _Booty move the weight like she owns the block_

 _Where I drank I gots to know_

 _Tight jeans, tattoos cause I'm rock and roll_

 _Half black half white, domino_

 _Gain the money Oprah Doe!_

 _Yo!_

 _I'm running through these hoes like Drano_

 _I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo_

 _We party rock yeah! that's the crew that I'm repping_

 _On a rise to the top no lead in our Zeppelin_

 _Hey!_

 _Party rock is in the house tonight (whoa)_

 _Everybody just have a good time (yeah)_

 _And we gonna make you lose your mind_

 _Everybody just have a good time_

 _Let's go_

 _Party rock is in the house tonight_

 _Everybody just have a good time (I can feel it baby!)_

 _And we gonna make you lose your mind_

 _We just wanna see you... shake that!_

For a moment the hall was silent as the music paused. As soon as it began again the travelers began to dance in a line as the rest watched in interest. Draco had made them all learn the steps from watching the music video.

 _Every day I'm shuffling_

 _Shuffling shuffling_

The group split up again as the started to dance with everyone else again.

 _Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash_

 _We get money, don't be mad, now stop – hating's bad_

 _One more shot for us_

 _(Another round)_

 _Please fill up my cup_

 _(Don't mess around)_

 _We just wanna see_

 _(You shake it now)_

 _Now you home with me_

 _(You're naked now)_

 _Get up get down put your hands up to the sound [3x]_

 _Put your hands up to the sound [2x]_

 _Get up [9x]_

 _Put your hands up to the sound, to the sound_

 _Put your hands up! [4x]_

 _Party rock is in the house tonight (put your hands up!)_

 _Everybody just have a good time (put your hands up!)_

 _And we gonna make you lose your mind (put your hands up!)_

 _Everybody just have a good good good time_

 _Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)_

 _Oh! Oh! (Time to fill it now!)_

 _Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)_

 _Oh! Oh! (Put your hands up)_

 _Shake that!_

 _Every day I'm shuf-f-f-ling_

 _Put your put your_

 _Put your put your (yeah yeah)_

 _Put your put your (whoa!)_

 _Put your put your_

 _Put your hands up_

 _Your hands up_

 _Put your hands up_

 _Every day I'm shuffling_

The hall was filled with dancing teens late into the night. Teachers continued to be appalled at the new style of dancing that had been introduced to their school. The Headmaster had retired to his office to talk privately when the younger years had been sent to their common rooms. After the Potters, Blacks, and Abraxas yelled at the Headmaster while the Lovegoods looked on serenely. It was finally decided that they were to be given guest rooms since they refused to leave before they heard the whole story from the travelers.

After they retired to their new rooms the Headmaster sat in his chair behind his desk as he contemplated the repercussions of having people from another world join his. _I am going to have to make sure that nothing like what these people have gone through happens here._ He reached for another lemon drop only to have his personal house elf pop in and snatch the candy from his hands. The elf then proceeded to take his bowl from the desk and his hidden stashes.

"Master Dumbles-e-door is beings eating tos many candies. Kreacher is sayings that Giggles is not beings taking cares of her masters if hes is beings eating to manys candy. I is being making sure that Master Dumbes-e-door is not havings too manys of his candies."

As the elf popped away he sighed. _I don't know what is going to be worse. Finding out how much more the alternate me mucked up or having that crazy house elf teaching the elves of this world how to be more like him. I want a lemon drop._ The headmaster would have denied that he was pouting if there had been anyone there to see him. _I wonder what we will learn tomorrow._

* * *

 **A/N: Music used:**

Katy Perry- _Roar_

LORDE- _Royals_

LMFAO- _Party Rock Anthem_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and the follows and favorites. I am sorry for the slow updates. The updates will continue to be sporadic as I will be writing when the inspiration strikes and when I am feeling a bit silly. I will not be abandoning this story though.

As always, if you have a question, I will do my best to answer through PM.

Happy Reading

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

On Saturday Morning, the Great Hall was once again filled with students and teachers. The Gryffindors had arrived first and settled down at their own table to eat breakfast, but they had been pulled up from their seats by the Slytherins when they arrived and then drug over to the Slytherin table.

"You can sit over here today. It is bad enough that we have to share family with you Gryffindors, you can sit over here part of the time…family unity and all that." Lucius pulled James Potter into the seat next to him. James just rolled his eyes at the blond and turned to Lily for conversation as Lucius had immediately ignored him in favor of conversation with Narcissa.

Across the table, the other marauders were making wild guesses about what they would find out today, causing James to laugh uproariously. The Slytherin table had never been so boisterous. Across from Lucius, Severus Snape was blushing as Lucius and Regulus questioned him about where he had disappeared to right before the dance had ended.

"I noticed that you and your little blond disappeared before it was time go back to our dorms. In fact." Lucius had a wicked smirk on his face as Severus glared at him from across the table. "I don't remember seeing you in our rooms then either. My my, what _did_ you get up to last night?"

Regulus was snickering as he rewrote his unanswered questions on a fresh sheet of parchment. The other parchment was full of tiny writing that was hard to read since Regulus had been distracted while listening to the traveler's story. When reviewing the questions later, he had found that he had not been as detailed as he had wanted to be. Now he was happily making sure that his questions were all legible and that there were notes on what little information he had on a few of the questions that had come up but needed more information. He was hopeful that he would not be nearly as confused today.

"Shut up Lucius." Severus hissed across the table, the blush spreading across his cheeks.

The conversation ground to a halt when the parents arrived in the hall and conjured chairs behind their children. Sirius winced as his mother and father, once again, chose to sit right behind him. He just knew that he was going to be paranoid by the end of this story if his mother continued to sit near him. _She is doing this on purpose. She just wants to see you squirm, don't squirm, don't squirm. Dammit._ Sirius winced as his mother pinched him in the arm and told him to stop squirming. She then proceeded to adjust his tie while clucking her tongue.

The Lovegoods conjured their chairs right behind Severus and proceeded to tell the boy that he was invited on their next trip to Sweden for their ongoing search for a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Severus just stared at them blankly as they talked while Regulus just blinked down at his parchment and wondered if he should add that question or create a new list for the Lovegoods.

Finally, Regulus pulled out a blank parchment and wrote Lovegood at the top and placed the question there. Quill at the ready, he leaned over to Severus. "Severus, what is a Crumple-Horned Snorkack?"

Severus pulled his attention away from the two Lovegoods that were telling him about the places that they had looked for the creature before to address his friend's question. "I have no idea, but it could probably be used as a potion ingredient." Regulus nodded and made a note on his parchment about the question being unanswered while Severus turned back to the Lovegoods while they told him about some other creature he had never heard of. He poked Regulus in the side. "Write down Wrackspurts…I don't know what that is either, but apparently it has the ability to dull the senses or something."

When the doors to the Great Hall opened, all attention turned to see if the travelers had arrived. When the three girls from the other dimension were the only ones that came in, the occupants of the Great Hall sighed in disappointment almost in unison. The three girls made their way over to the Slytherin table without acknowledging the murmured questions from the other tables about the whereabouts of the boys.

Hermione claimed a seat beside Narcissa, Daphne made a beeline towards Sirius, while Luna skipped her way over to Severus. The room watched in shock as Luna took her seat and then pulled a blushing Severus down so that she could snog him senseless. As the kiss continued, some of the students from the other tables stood up so that they could see better while most of the Slytherins were just blinking in shock.

"I guess we know where he disappeared to last night now." Lucius finally said with a smirk.

Severus glared at the blond once he came up for air before looking down at his plate and blushing even brighter. Luna just snuggled into his side and stole a bite of toast off of the plate Kreacher had provided that section of the Slytherin table with that morning.

The traveler's new family members had all been surprised when Kreacher was the one that provided their meals because 'Kreacher is being making sure that nothings is beings happenings to Kreacher's Masters' Families.' The only elves that were allowed to provide anything for the adults or the teens associated with the Travelers were the elves under Kreacher's training.

The three girls told everyone good morning with sleepy smiles before they turned their attention to their breakfasts.

After a moment of silence from the great hall, Abraxas Malfoy cleared his throat. "Ahem, and where are the boys this morning?"

None of the adults missed the fact that both Hermione and Daphne froze for a moment before relaxing and smiling sweetly. Hermione was the one to answer. "Oh, they had something they wanted to take care of today and got up really early. Harry said something about…'male bonding,' I think.

The adults just narrowed their eyes and looked towards the door as though they expected the boys to walk through at any moment. Walburga stood up and cast a spell towards the door before she sat back down. Sirius was just looking from the door to his mother and back again. He desperately wanted to know what that spell was, but did not want to have to actually ask the question. The smirk on her face did not bode well, however.

"What spell did you use Burggie?" Dorea asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Audire Omnia." Walburga said with a smirk at her cousin.

"Listen to all. Very nice spell. Am I correct that we will be able to hear any conversation that happens in the hall?"

"We will indeed." At Walburga's comment, Hermione and Daphne both snickered, causing a few brows to be raised. The girls both continued to eat their breakfast while ignoring the questioning glances that were aimed in their direction.

The adults went back to conversing between themselves as they waited for the rest of the travelers to show up and for breakfast to be over.

It was about an hour later, after everyone had eaten and the tables had been cleared, when those in the Great Hall first heard anything from the spell that Walburga Black had cast.

"I HATE YOU!" Brows around the Great Hall as everyone's attention turned towards the doors.

"You know you love me Draco." The chirpy reply was from the voice they recognized as Harry.

"No, I really do not. What the hell, Potty. I. Hate. You."

The room was also able to recognize the voice of Neville when he began to speak. "You are fine Draco, and look, all showered and clean…"

"Shut it, you bloody puff. I hate you too!" The boys were clearly standing outside the doors to the Great Hall. The three girls were snickering and covering their smiles with their hands as they listened to the conversation taking place outside

"You said that you wanted to know what it was like, well…now you do. And look…you rhymed…fun, right?." Harry's voice chirped.

"I. Hope. You. Die. I hope that Fluffy comes back to use you as a chew toy. I hope that you get eaten by an Acromantula the next time you see one. I hope that the ROR makes a mistake and buries you in a bottomless pile of pillows that slowly smother you to death. I hope that Dementors come and…well…okay…not Dementors, but only because I will probably be standing near you and get kissed by accident." Wide eyes around the Great Hall were staring at the door in fascination as Draco came up with ways that he hoped Harry would die. "I hope that you…that you..."

"Oh come on Draco, It was not that bad. You had a stunned rooster with you and everything." Neville sounded exasperated. "Perfectly safe."

At his comment about the rooster, most of the people in the Great Hall made faces as they tried to figure out what the boys had been doing that morning. Everyone but the three girls and Regulus at the Slytherin table looked confused. Regulus was writing as fast as he could manage and therefore did not have time to waste on being confused. _Why did Draco have a stunned rooster? Honestly…these people are strange._

"Not that bad? Not that Bad?" The two Malfoys in the Great Hall winced at the way Draco was carrying on outside the door. "You two, bloody well woke me up at the ass crack of dawn…did not let me have coffee or anything to wake me up…"

"Kreacher said that you are not allowed coffee anymore after the time…"

"I am not bloody well finished. Not only did you wake me up and drag my ass out of bed before anyone with any sense would have been out of bed."

"Well, we did not want to get caught…"

"Stop interrupting me Scar Head." Draco hissed before he continued his rant. "You hand me a bloody chicken and then drag my still half asleep ass through this drafty castle, only to make me go down that…that…THERE WAS SLIME…AND IT _TOUCHED_ ME!"

"But you are all clean now, look, you hair looks perfect now." Neville comforted the blond. "Not a bit of slime on you."

through the door, the occupants of the great hall could almost hear Draco Malfoy snarl. Regulus was still writing away. _Why and where was there slime?_

Oh come on…Mione told me we needed to do more bonding stuff, and you have to admit…you had fun." Harry still seemed to be in a happy mood to those listening to the conversation with the help of Walburga's spell. Some of the occupants of the Great Hall looked at the girls with raised brows when they could not stop giggling.

"Enduring moments of sheer terror are not bonding moments, Potty. Watching Die Hard is a bonding moment."

"You know, we should watch that tonight. I could go for some Die Hard. That Villain in the first movie is utterly terrifying…I swear…he reminds me of someone." Neville's voice softened at the end of his comment, as though he was lost in thought.

"I think that we could manage to watch them tonight…I know that Krea…"

"Excuse me! Sheer Terror! Can you both focus for a moment? I HATE YOU BOTH!"

"What? Would you have rather I have taken Mione? It was absolute hell talking her out of it and the way I managed to talk her out of it was so that we could use the experience as bonding time. You know…just the guys."

"Of course I don't want Hermione to go down there you crazy person! I didn't want to go down there!" Draco paused for a moment. "And that was not a bonding experience. You should not have to shower after a bonding experience!"

"I thought it was exciting." Neville offered.

"Thanks Nev."

"You are both bloody insane. Who does shit like that? You are not John McClain or Rambo or Indiana Jones." Regulus's quill sped up so that he would not miss anything. He now wanted to know who those people were.

"Oh come on, Ferret. I did do this before, you know." Harry sounded exasperated now. "Not only that, but I did it while I was twelve with a bloody sward and other stuff going on. This time was a breeze."

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"Are we going in now?" Everyone perked up at Neville's question.

"I don't know." Harry's response sounded unsure.

"What now?" Draco was clearly irritated. There was a short silence on the other side of the door that caused a few people to look around in confusion.

"Our mums are in there."

"Yes…and? Do you want congratulations for that keen assessment?"

"No…it's just…well…they are a bit scary, and we have to talk about second year today."

"Oh. That is a good point. Mother has a really tight grip." Draco sounded as though he was deep in thought as he agreed with the other two boys. The three young mothers sitting at the Slytherin table were looking at the door with narrowed eyes now. "Alright. Here is what we will do. Don't sit with the mothers. There. Issue fixed. Do you see that Scar Head…that is called telling others the plan instead of dragging them off to gain a new nightmare."

"Yeah yeah. You had fun and you know it."

"I still hate you both."

"And we love you too." Neville replied right as the doors opened.

The three boys walked in and raised their brows at the all attention that was focused on them. Draco sniffed as he looked around, already realizing that everyone had heard everything.

"It is rude to eavesdrop on private conversations." He turned his nose in the air and walked towards the Slytherin table, where he slipped into the small space between his father and James Potter. He made sure not to look directly at his mother, whose glare he could feel from the other side of his father. _Maybe I should have sat further away. The Hufflepuffs would not bruise me. Maybe tomorrow._

Both Neville and Harry sighed in relief when they realized that all the mums were sitting on one side of the table. They quickly made their way to the other side where Neville squeezed in between Regulus and a surprised Remus. Harry made his way to the other side of Regulus and squeezed in between him and a frowning Severus. The boys on either side of Regulus noticed the parchment that he had spread out on the table and smiled when they saw some of the questions listed on the parchment while wincing at others as they read.

"Good Morning. I hope you guys enjoyed breakfast." Harry smiled innocently around the table.

Lily just frowned from her place across the table. "You think I am scary?"

"Um…"

"How can you think I am scary?"

Alice nodded. "And me? I am the least scary person I know."

Neville and Harry just stared at the two girls while trying not to move or blink.

"Oh just ignore them Aunt Alice and Aunt Lily." Daphne finally broke the tense silence. "Neither of them knew you growing up…so they have no frame of reference to deal with motherly types…that and you tried to smother them with your breasts. I am sure that was fairly traumatizing." Daphne ignored the stares that she received as she took a sip of her tea.

"What do you mean that Neville did not know me? Where was I?" Alice yelled all of a sudden, causing Neville to flinch and look at her with wide eyes.

"Umm…didn't we tell you already?" He asked softly.

"NO!"

'Umm…" Neville just stared at his mum for a moment before looking at Daphne with pleading eyes.

"Oh…alright. I suppose that I can tell her. He grew up with his grandmother because you and Uncle Frank here were tortured into insanity the same night that the Potters were killed by Bellatrix and her favorite curse…Crucio." Daphne sounded as though she were listing ingredients for a Potions quiz as she explained to the horrified room what had happened to the Longbottoms in the other world.

Alice looked like she was about to tackle Neville from across the table and smother him again, causing the boy to latch on the Remus and pull him slightly in front of him as though he were a shield.

Remus just blinked at the people across the table from his new position. He was leaning in front of the boy and was practically sitting in his lap. James just smiled evilly at him as he tried to wiggle away from the boy that was using him as a human shield, but Neville was not letting go as he hid behind the slightly taller boy.

Alice finally sat back in her seat and continued to stare across the table. Neville peaked around Remus and observed the girl on the other side for any indication that she would be coming across the table before slowly allowing Remus to move back into a normal seating position. It was clear to everyone in the room that he was prepared to yank the boy back in front of him at any moment.

Severus looked suspicious at the boy beside him and hissed quietly. "Don't even think about it." Harry just smiled up at the boy while Luna giggled.

"I think I will need to have a talk with that girl." Orion muttered as he watched Daphne lean over and whisper something in Sirius's ear, causing him to blush. He was completely ignoring the rest of the table while watching the blond flirt with his heir.

"Good morning to you to Harry, my boy." Dumbledore spoke from his seat at the head table while twinkling down at the Slytherin table. "I am sure that we are all interested to hear about your morning, as it seems that you had so much more…fun…than we did." Dumbledore was hoping that whatever the boys had done, that it would not cause him to be in trouble with any of the parents or students that were the travelers' parents. He agreed with Harry, Lily Evans was one scary witch.

"Oh. Nothing to worry about professor, just a bit of brotherly bonding." Harry tossed a bit of toast from the plate Kreacher provided towards Draco, who had snorted. "Have to make sure that we have plenty of time to...well…bond. It's important you know." Harry looked up and blinked innocently at the Headmaster.

Had the whole population of the Great Hall not been privy to the argument outside the doors, the Headmaster would have probably believed the boy as he explained that they had just needed some brotherly bonding time. As it stood, Dumbledore had a feeling that whatever they had done did not bode well and that it was a bad thing that Minerva had sat beside him this morning. He just closed his eyes and sighed.

"I see. Well. I must say that we are all excited to hear the next part of your story. Would you like to start where you left off…at the end of your first year?" Dumbledore looked at Harry Potter with a smile of encouragement.

"Oh…ummm. Alight." Harry looked at his mum for a moment before sighing. "Well. I went home. It was alright at first because they did not know that I could not use magic at home. I may have forgotten to tell them." A few laughs could be heard around the room and James Potter looked proud at the fact that his son had pranked his muggle relatives. "Well, they were going to have an important dinner one night and I was supposed to stay out of the way, so I went up to my room, where there was a house elf waiting on my bed."

"What? Why was there a house elf there?" James asked with a confused expression.

"Oh, Dobby…"

"Dobby? My house elf?" Abraxas asked incredulously.

"Umm. Yes?" Harry looked at the Malfoys across the table and decided to warn them in advance. "You do remember us saying that you won't like this story, right?" Harry just sighed as he received nods. _Can't say that we didn't warn them._ "Well, Dobby had come to tell me that I could not go back to Hogwarts because terrible things were going to happen that year."

Abraxas just pinched the bridge of his nose while the room erupted into shouts. Everyone immediately went silent when Luna stood up and looked around the room with a frown on her face. Everyone remembered her threat and decided that they would rather hear the story than have the girl put a stop to it. A few occupants of the Great Hall noticed that Harry seemed disappointed when Luna sat back down without telling them that they were done with the story for the day.

"Well…when I said that I was going, he used a Hover Charm on the cake that my aunt had made so that I would get a notice from the ministry about underage magic. The Dursleys locked me in my room and put bars on my window so that I would not be able to go back without doing magic, and since I could not do magic without getting expelled, I was stuck."

"They locked you in your room?" Harry looked around with wide eyes when the question came from Walburga instead of his mum. She was staring at him with narrowed eyes.

"Yes?" He answered as quietly as he could. Walburga just narrowed her eyes further before turning her attention across the table. She seemed to have a silent conversation with Dorea for a moment before Dorea leaned over to Lily and whispered something in her ear that made Lily grin widely at Walburga while James just paled.

"You may continue." Walburga waved a hand in Harry's direction.

"Alright. Umm…so…after that, Ron the pratt, and his two twin brothers, Fred and George, came and pulled the bars off of my window with their dad's enchanted flying car, got me and all my stuff, and took me to the Burrow where they lived. That was about it for summer."

"Enchanted flying car?" Lucius asked with wide eyes. Harry just nodded.

"That is awesome. I want one." Sirius whispered, only to flinch when his mother pinched his arm again.

"What did the…Weasleys…do when they found out that you had been locked into your room with bars on the window?" Orion asked from his seat, his voice completely calm.

"Oh, well, the twins and Ron got yelled at for taking the car, and then we had breakfast."

"And…?" Charlus asked quietly. All of the adults were staring at Harry now, even the Lovegoods.

"And what?" Harry finally asked with a confused look on his face.

"Don't be an idiot, Potty, they want to know why the Weasels did not do anything about the treatment you got from the muggles. They should have at least made a complaint to Wizarding Child Services."

Harry stood and pointed at the blond boy across the table. "SEE? I knew you loved me!"

"No I don't you insane person! I hate you!" Draco stood and leaned across the table. "I still hope you die for what you made me do this morning. SLIME!"

"Ahem." The two boys looked towards the Headmaster when he cleared his throat and looked at them expectantly. They both gave sheepish grins as they retook their seats while muttering soft apologies towards each other. It was obvious that these two boys were used to arguing and having an adult separate them.

"So…what were we talking about?" Harry looked around and flinched at the looks that he was getting from the adults in the room as well as from his mum and dad. "Oh right…Dursleys. Well, no worries, I am safe now." Harry smiled weakly around the room.

"Hn. What happened after you arrived at the Weasleys?"

"Well, we went to Diagon Alley and got our things, met the new Defense Professor. He was a bit creepy." Harry scrunched up his nose as he talked about the new professor, causing some concern from the occupants of the Great Hall. Minerva was glaring at Albus. "And then we headed of to try and catch the train on the first."

"What do you mean try? Were you late?" Sirius leaned forward so that he could see his godson as he asked his questions.

"Not really…well…sort of." Harry was now looking at the ceiling as the rest of the travelers snickered.

"What Happened Harry, dear." Dorea sighed as she asked the question. _Honestly, how can one boy get into so much trouble? And to think, I thought James was bad._

"Well, okay…this is what happened…the barrier to the platform would not work and so Ron had the great idea to use the car to fly to Hogwarts…so we did, and then we landed in the wimping willow and missed the welcoming feast. That is what happened."

"You…few a car…to Hogwarts?" Severus was looking at the boy beside him in disbelief.

"I was twelve, I made questionable decisions." Harry sounded as though he were asking a question instead of making a statement. "Anyways, we were at school then…so yeah…good times." Harry looked around the table as Draco snorted, wondering if he could escape the room before the next round of questions started. The looks he was receiving did not bode well, and he had just gotten to the start of the school year. He really did not want to keep telling this story.


End file.
